Demasiado calor para dormir
by Kristina Ubriacco
Summary: Sakura Haruno no podía dormir, y no tenía nada que ver con la ola de calor. Tenía un novio muy frío y estaba frustrada. De modo que decidió eliminar la ansiedad llamando a su novio para sexo telefónico...al menos ése era el número que ella pensó marcar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos queridas lectoras, ansiosas de Ita/Saku y de pequeñas perversiones...ejem, ya en serio...¡Saludos público fanfickero! Esta autora no estaba muerta sino que andaba de parranda, jeje. Para las y los que conocen mis trabajos anteriores, como "LOS HOMBRES DE VERDAD TAMBIEN TIENEN CURVAS", pues ya saben mas o menos como suele escribir esta profesionista de las letras. En esta ocasión, gracias a HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS por contagiarme su "Itachi-filia-excesiva", les traigo esta peculiar trama, cargada de una leve dósis de erotismo y situaciones NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**(c)Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump/Viz entertaiment.**_

_**NO COPIAR NI PUBLICAR EN OTRA PAGINA SIN CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEMASIADO CALOR PARA DORMIR<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura Haruno se mordisqueaba la uña del dedo pulgar mientras leía en voz alta las instrucciones de su nuevo teléfono-contestador de lujo con la esperanza de que las palabras tuvieran más sentido esa tercera vez.

— "_Cuando elija el botón de marcación directa, se activará la opción de manos libres si con anterioridad se ha seleccionado el modo de respuesta automática. Véase página 38-B, diagrama H…"_

Sakura frunció los labios.

Después de apretar la tecla para borrar la programación, desenchufó los tres cables y empezó otra vez desde el principio del maldito manual. Noventa minutos y seis uñas más tarde, consiguió que el aparato diera tono y soltó un grito de triunfo. Tiró el manual de instrucciones; que cayó sobre el vídeo, el cual, después de tres años, aún mostraba las 12:00. Menos mal que el vídeo y el televisor habían sobrevivido a la tormenta eléctrica que había estropeado su teléfono.

Convencida de que en cualquier instante perdería de forma misteriosa la capacidad de marcar, se dejó caer en el sofá y llamó a su amiga Ino.

— Crematorios Yamanaka. Mátelos y quémelos —respondió Ino socarronamente.

—Eres terrible —rió Sakura—. ¿Y si hubiera sido la doctora Tsunade quien te llamaba para presentarte en el trabajo?

— No pienso ir aunque llame. Por nada del mundo me perdería esta despedida de soltera.

—Ah sí…ejem, en cuanto a la fiesta... —Sakura carraspeó.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás, Sakura Haruno! No vas a dejarme plantada, "frente de marquesina".

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

— La cuestión es a cuántas personas de urgencias del hospital se lo revelaré si esta noche no me acompañas al _Bijü's_. Además, Hinata se quedará destrozada si no apareces. Oh, vamos, Sakura, diviértete un poco. ¿Tienes miedo de que a Sai no le gustes si se entera de que has estado mirando con ojos desorbitados a hombres desnudos, sudorosos y musculosos?

Se movió en el sofá en un vano intento por encontrar una postura más cómoda.

— No. Sai trabaja hasta tarde y dijo que no le importaba si iba.

— Santo cielo, mujer, ¿quieres decir que se lo preguntaste de verdad?

En realidad, en el fondo había esperado que Sai se mostrara un poco celoso, en particular porque no lo había visto aún desnudo después de diez meses de salir juntos. A cambio se había mostrado sorprendido, pero explicó que no era celoso.

Confiaba en ella, por el amor de Dios... qué condescendiente.

— Preguntárselo era lo más considerado que podía hacer.

— Era lo más patético. Él no es dueño de tus orgasmos. Además, ¿qué otra cosa piensas hacer esta noche? -continuó Ino.

Dormir sonaba bien, pero Sakura ya sabía reconocer los primeros síntomas de insomnio y supo que tendría los ojos abiertos casi toda la noche. Buscó una excusa que pareciera algo atractiva.

—Programar números en mi nuevo teléfono.

—Lo que te requerirá unos diez minutos —bufó su amiga.

—No a alguien como yo con los aparatos electrónicos.

—Bah. Te espero en mi casa en una hora. Muestra algo de coraje y trae muchos billetes de un ryo.

Sakura se despidió y luego contempló el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, buscando un botón para cortar. Esos nuevos modelos portátiles hacían que resultara obsoleto aporrear el auricular, aunque ella no era propensa a eso, ya que con treinta años todavía esperaba tener muchas experiencias que fortalecieran su carácter.

Al final, apretó el botón de marcar y se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el tono. Avivada su confianza, apretó el botón de programación y pasados unos minutos de apretar distintas

teclas de flechas, logró introducir los números de la gente o los lugares que marcaba más a menudo: Sai, Ino, su madre, el despacho de personal del hospital, diversos amigos, el servicio de pizza a domicilio.

Se secó la transpiración de la frente con el borde de la camiseta. ¿Era su imaginación o su apartamento era el sitio más caluroso al norte del ecuador? Desde donde se encontraba podía contemplar el maldito termostato programable de la pared.

El encargado del edificio lo había programado tres veces y la casa aún parecía una sauna.

Bueno, al día siguiente se encargaría de buscar el manual de instrucciones... quizá tuviera una racha de suerte tecnológica, pero no quería abusar de ella esa noche. Además, sudar era bueno para los poros.

Apoyó la cabeza en un cojín y pensó en lo mucho que había llegado a detestar ese sofá beige. Dos años antes había aceptado el puesto de enfermera en urgencias. Cuando se trasladó a Konoha, dejando atrás a su madre, había comprado unos muebles ultramodernos para el salón como símbolo de su recién estrenada independencia. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que las líneas duras y los colores apagados eran poco acogedores cuando te sentabas a ver una película romántica.

Por otro lado, a Sai los muebles le resultaban un cambio positivo de los estilos floridos más preferidos por las mujeres.

Hizo una mueca, ya que las preferencias de Sai también se aplicaban al sexo: era un minimalista. Al instante, lamentó la reflexión, porque Sai era un contable trabajador y, ambicioso.

Al estirarse para relajar los hombros, bostezó. Su insomnio, mezclado con el estilo caballeroso de Sai, estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia física, razón por la que preferiría saltarse la fiesta en el club. Se pasó una mano por la cara en un intento por desterrar las imágenes provocadoras que remolinearon en su mente. Nunca había ido a un "club " donde se desnudaban hombres, pero tenía una, sensación mala, muy mala, de que un lugar así... solo serviría para avivar la llama de su vientre, que con desesperación intentaba apagar.

Se puso de pie y recorrió el perímetro del salón, abriendo ventanas para dejar entrar un aire menos viciado que el que había en su diminuto apartamento. Los ruidos de la calle penetraron para tentarla a salir. Suspiró y pegó la nariz contra la mosquitera de la ventana.

Hasta la gente próxima a ella se quedaría asombrada si supiera que la Buena Enfermera sufría de esa aflicción íntima: un impulso sexual jadeante, ardiente, palpitante. vigoroso y desmesurado.

Se detuvo antes de llamarse ninfómana, ya que no era promiscua. De hecho, tenía fama de ser un poco puritana, lo cual años atrás había descubierto que era un dispositivo de seguridad eficaz contra una tendencia peligrosa.

Sí, había habido un par de encuentros corrientes con otros estudiantes de la universidad y desde entonces una o dos relaciones breves. Pero los hombres no la habían excitado, no habían llegado hasta su jardín secreto.

Fue a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, suspirando con alivio cuando notó el aire fresco que salió de su interior. Alzó el bajo de la camiseta para enfriarse el vientre, luego sacó un plátano.

Contempló el plátano y suspiró... todo parecía fálico esos días. Mordió el extremo y agitó la camiseta. Al concentrarse en el trabajo había logrado mantener a raya sus poderosos impulsos... hasta un año atrás. Entonces, activado por el cambio hormonal que la mayoría de las mujeres experimentaba al llegar a los treinta, por años de represión o por ese maldito calor sureño, su cuerpo había lanzado una sosegada rebelión.

Sakura siempre había dado por hecho que; un día se casaría, y había dirigido sus esfuerzos por encontrar al Señor Perfecto, pensando que explorar su sexualidad al menos sería más seguro dentro de los límites de una relación monógama. Sai había parecido el candidato perfecto: atractivo y con éxito, educado y reflexivo, inteligente y maduro. Le gustó de inmediato. Pero después de dedicar los últimos meses a su relación, había alcanzado una conclusión: no tenía interés en acostarse con ella.

Estaba madura para que la recogieran, pero él parecía satisfecho de dar vueltas alrededor del árbol.

La verdad era que anhelaba algo más que sexo; buscaba la proximidad, la intimidad generada cuando dos personas que se amaban compartían el sexo. Si el espectro del amor verdadero aún existía, Sakura lo quería. No la relación triste y de dependencia que sus padres habían disfrazado como matrimonio. Buscaba a un hombre que bajara la guardia, que por ella hiciera el tonto, que la adorara.

Suspiró y volvió a abanicarse.

Mientras tanto, esa rebelión interior comenzaba a alcanzar proporciones enormes. Durante sus años de estudio había leído casos documentados de combustión espontánea. Al ritmo que funcionaba su horno interior, y sin un final para la oleada de calor estival, temía estar acercándose a ese punto.

Terminó el plátano y, reacia, cerró la puerta del refrigerador, luego estudió el rojo intenso con el que se había pintado las uñas de los pies con la débil esperanza de que Sai tuviera algún fetiche. Pero la noche anterior ni había parpadeado cuando se puso las nuevas sandalias de tiras y tacones altos. Solo le había advertido del peligro de caerse y romperse el cuello, luego le sugirió que comprobara su seguro para invalidez y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jamás se había considerado el tipo de mujer que pusiera fin a una relación porque su pareja no se aprovechaba de ella, pero tenía necesidades que gritaban ser satisfechas.

De algún modo debía encontrar una forma de hacerle saber que estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, y pronto.

Hizo una mueca al mirar el sofá mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Pronto también compraría un sofá nuevo, cómodo, pero de momento los préstamos para la universidad y las propinas para hombres que bailaban desnudos tenían más importancia. Se levantó el pelo largo del cuello húmedo y lo recogió en un moño suelto.

Le daba miedo la noche y esperaba no estar apunto de encender un fuego que quizá Sai no fuera capaz de apagar.

—**0—**

—jVamos, Sakura, deja de mirar embobada y ponte a gritar! —Ino rio y la obligó a ponerse de pie, luego juntó las manos en tomo a la boca y ululó ante el hombre que daba vueltas en el escenario.

El culturista desnudo llevaba un tocado y hacía girar un palo corto con llamas en ambos extremos, al parecer ajeno al peligro que corría su virilidad. Se movía por el escenario en saltos cortos al ritmo de un calipso que salía con estridencia por los altavoces.

Sakura no le quitaba la vista de encima e Ino vitoreaba como una mujer que nunca antes hubiera visto un hombre "ligero de ropas". De hecho, toda la sala ondulaba con cientos de mujeres de pie, las manos alzadas para ofrecer propinas mientras animaban a los hombres que bailaban en la pasarela con forma de u.

Desde luego, los bailarines no necesitaron mucho ánimo para quitarse la exigua ropa y menearse para poner frenéticas a las presentes. La música palpitante y los gritos agudos habían alcanzado un nivel abrumador.

De pronto, se mareó y se aferró a la silla que tenía delante. La vergüenza la invadió en oleadas. Le hormigueaba cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel. Sentía los pechos pesados y, debido al calor que reinaba en la sala, no podía justificar los pezones endurecidos por el frío.

El estómago le cosquilleaba de deseo.

Contuvo el aliento y permitió que la atmósfera la consumiera. El aroma de los aceites corporales de los artistas, el sabor a transpiración en su labio superior, la proximidad de cuerpos a su alrededor, la música palpitante, todo remolineaba en torno a ella como una bruma de iones sexualmente cargados. No se debía tanto a los cuerpos desnudos de 1os bailarines como a la abierta exhibición que le resultaba tan excitante, al hecho de que los hombres estuvieran orgullosos de sus físicos y de que las mujeres no temieran expresar su aprecio.

Se humedeció los labios salados. Bastaba para empujar a una mujer decente a hacer cosas que por lo general no haría.

Echó la mano atrás en busca del ron que había pedido. Cerró la mano sobre la copa fría y se la llevó a su mejilla febril. Miró a Ino para ver si su amiga había notado su cambio, pero la otra reía y agitaba billetes de un ryo.

Pensando que el alcohol podía embotar sus sentidos demasiado aguzados, bebió un trago prolongado. El hombre que movía el palo con fuego fue sustituido por un obrero de la construcción que llevaba a la cintura un cinturón para herramientas. A los pocos minutos se había desnudado y recibía pujas de las mujeres que ocupaban el perímetro del escenario.

Sakura sintió un hormigueo en los muslos y la frustración le atenazó el pecho. Intentó proyectar el rostro de Sai en el cuerpo del bailarín; pero no logró reconciliar las dos imágenes separadas de estabilidad y sensualidad.

—Vaya martillo, ¿eh? -comentó Ino, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Hmm? —contempló los considerables atributos del hombre—. Oh, sí, supongo —vació la copa de otro trago.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? Antes solo bromeaba con respecto a Sai. ¿Se han peleado o algo por el estilo? —entrecerró los ojos y con la cabeza indicó el sanitario.

Sakura recogió el bolso y la siguió con andar un poco inestable, sabiendo que la esperaba una sesión de inquisición pero agradecida de poder descansar de la avalancha erótica.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda, su amiga había encendido un cigarrillo mentolado. Sakura frunció el ceño y luego extrajo un lápiz de labios del bolso.

—No sabía que fumaras.

Ino exhaló el humo y apoyó su cuerpo delgado contra una máquina expendedora de preservativos.

—Solo en ocasiones especiales. Bueno, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

Se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba sobre unos jeans negros amplios.

—Claro.

—Mentirosa. Llevas toda la noche en otro mundo.

El alcohol se saltó su estómago vacío y subió directamente a su cerebro, haciendo que se sintiera ingrávida y algo filosófica. Se volvió y observó su acalorada imagen en el espejo hablando mientras se pasaba el lápiz de labios por la boca.

—Ino, estoy inquieta, nerviosa, distraída…

—¿Lujuriosa? —típico de Ino ir al grano. Suspiró.

—Ino… ¿crees que sabría si Sai fuera gay?

Su amiga se atraganto y luego soltó una nube de humo.

—Probablemente. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Sakura se limpió el carmín con una servilleta de papel.

—No lo pienso. Lo que pasa es que no logro descifrar sus... apetencias e inapetencias.

Ino descartó la preocupación de Sakura con un gesto.

—Todos tienen sus problemas, cariño. A mi antiguo novio le gustaba escuchar rock pesado cuando hacíamos el amor. Imagínatelo —se llevó lo dedos a las sienes y cerró los ojos—. A ver si lo adivino. A Sai le gusta hacerlo con las luces apagadas y los calcetines puestos.

—No lo sé —Sakura sonrió con ironía.

Ino al instante abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que jamás lo han hecho?

—Así es.

—Vaya —Ino frunció los labios—. ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? ¿Segunda base? ¿Tercera?

—Nunca he estado muy segura de qué constituye la segunda y la tercera base.

—No te vayas por las ramas.

—De acuerdo, nos hemos besado.

—¿Nada de caricias descontroladas?

—No.

—¿Y mordiscos?

—Nada.

—¿Sexo oral? —su amiga meneó la cabeza—. Maldición, no me extraña que lo consideres gay. Pero yo tengo muchos amigos homosexuales, y apostaría dinero a que Sai no es gay.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y se inspeccionó 'en el espejo.

—Lo que significa que no me encuentra sexualmente atractiva —el rostro de Ino apareció por encima de su hombro.

—¡No lo creo asi! Mírate: , si bien no es un tono de pelo común, no se ve nada mal, tienes personalidad. Te digo que probablemente se sienta intimidado.

—Oh, sí, esa soy yo, Miss Intimidación —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco—. No soy precisamente una supermodelo, Ino.

—Exacto. La mayor parte del tiempo pareces Miss Intocable —Ino quitó el broche que sujetaba la rosada melena de Sakura y luego dio volumen a las capas largas. Después sacó un lápiz de labios rojo—. Prueba esto y tira ese de color marrón.

—Es brillante —frunció el ceño tras aplicárselo.

—Sí —la hizo girar y le desabotonó la blusa hasta mostrar el nacimiento del sujetador rosa. Le sacó la camisa de los jeans y anudó los extremos inferiores lo suficiente para revelar el ombligo—Ya está. Necesitas relajarte. Estoy convencida de que Sai solo requiere una señal.

—¿De verdad? —Frunció el ceño al mirar su imagen. Ino le pasó un poco de rubor por las mejillas y luego lo difuminó con los dedos pulgares.

—Decididamente. Haz algo para excitarlo. Ya sabes, aparece en su casa sin llevar

otra cosa que un cinturón, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y si me rechaza? —Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Él se lo perderá y entonces sabrás dónde estás —se encogió de hombros-. Pero confía en mí, no te rechazará.

Cuando iba a formar más palabras de protesta, observó su imagen lasciva y se animó ante las posibilidades. Todos los días se enfrentaba a situaciones de vida o muerte en el hospital.

¿Por qué iba a preocuparle hacerle insinuaciones a un hombre con el que llevaba saliendo meses? Quizá porque era más seguro dejar que siguiera creyendo que era Miss Modestia que liberar la pasión que bullía bajo la superficie.

—Vamos -dijo Ino, apagando el cigarrillo—. Invitemos a Hinata a bailar con el pirata. Vi cómo lo miraba. Además —guiñó un ojo—, tenemos que trazar algunos planes.

Sakura siguió a su amiga y sintió el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Mientras la mayoría de la gente tenía una conciencia, su conciencia tenía una conciencia... algo que frenaba sus impulsos y hacía que se comportara bien.

Tragó saliva.

_Al menos hasta el momento. _

—**0—**

Sakura entró en el apartamento y encendió la luz. Un poco mareada por la última copa, se quitó los zapatos y observó el nuevo teléfono, pero la luz de mensajes no parpadeaba.

Extrajo el auricular de la base y se dirigió al dormitorio, sin nada de sueño.

En las últimas horas había pensado en el consejo de Ino y se había dejado llevar por la cresta de la ola erótica que nació en el club, había llegado a la conclusión de que su amiga tenía razón...

Sai esperaba que ella diera el siguiente paso.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta en taxi, Ino le había recomendado la opción más segura y erótica: sexo por teléfono.

A pesar de que era una de sus fantasías favoritas, tuvo que protestar, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué hay que saber? —había preguntado su amiga—. Hablas, gimes y cuelgas.

—Pero, ¿cómo le pregunto si quiere hacerlo?

—Sakura, no preguntes, hazlo.

Avanzó despacio en la oscuridad y se descalzó.

¿Podría lograrlo?

El hecho de que nunca antes hubiera participado en sexo telefónico potenciaba su expectación. Respiraba con agitación, los pechos le cosquilleaban y tenía los muslos casi húmedos.

Encendió una lámpara, luego redujo la iluminación para que bañara solo la cama de hierro forjado y el edredón de color mostaza. Después de quitarse los jeans y doblarlos sobre la silla del tocador, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Suspiró.

No tardaría en averiguar si sus fantasías excitarían o asustarían a Sai.

Miró el reloj. La una y media de la noche del miércoles. Sai estaría profundamente dormido. Aunque si las cosas salían según lo planeado, despertaría a los pocos segundos.

Antes de poder pensárselo mejor, se quitó las pantaletas blancas de algodón y las dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Las manos le temblaban un poco al sostener el teléfono y apretar el botón para marcar el número programado de Sai.

Cuando comenzó a sonar sintió una oleada de calor por el abdomen. A la tercera llamada la dominó el pánico y fue a colgar, pero antes de que pudiera localizar el maldito botón, oyó la voz somnolienta.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Sai, soy Sakura —el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que apenas logró captar su propia voz.

—¿Hmm?

—No... no hables —Sakura se apoyó sobre las almohadas y bajó la voz a lo que creyó que era un tono sexy—. Simplemente escucha.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE EL DIVAN PSICOLOGICO DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Y es aqui donde preguntan... ¿que tiene que ver Itachi en esto?**

**Bien, no voy a contestar. Dejaré que el próximo capítulo les responda todo por mi. **

**See Ya**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Si, esta historia sigue, ahora con ustedes el capitulo dos...ejem, definitivamente no lean si son menores de edad (o la censura me condenará a mi por mala influencia).**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Después de pasar seis años en el departamento de policía, el oficial Itachi Uchiha debería haber estado acostumbrado a llamadas intempestivas, pero aún le costaba centrarse en la voz que había del otro lado de la línea.

¿La mujer había dicho que se llamaba Sakura?

Intentó situar el nombre... ¿sería una nueva telefonista de la comisaría?

Parpadeó para despejar las telarañas que tenía sobre los ojos.

La una y media.

Maldición, hacía una hora desde la última vez que había mirado el reloj. Su insomnio intermitente parecía haber empeorado a medida que subía la temperatura...y para colmo lo interrumpían.

—Sai, sé que es tarde, pero he estado pensando en... nosotros... toda la noche y me preguntaba... es decir... —la mujer con la voz sensual respiró e Itachi abrió la boca para decirle que se había confundido—. Estoy en ropa interior.

Itachi cerró la boca y sintió que se .le agitaba la masculinidad, demostrando que al menos una parte de su cuerpo procesaba la información. Sonó una leve risa temblorosa.

—Siempre me he preguntado si eres un hombre que lleva boxers o calzoncillos.—Ella continuó.

¿Qué intenciones tenía esa mujer misteriosa? ¿Entablar una conversación erótica para tentar a ese tal Sai a ir a su casa?

—Boxers…—soltó Itachi, luego tragó saliva y se apoyó en la almohada.

¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? ¿O, más apropiadamente, había perdido la vergüenza?

—Hmm… ¿Duermes con ellos puestos?

"_Cuando duermo"._

Aunque no era capaz de recordar una interrupción más placentera... pocos de sus sueños eran tan buenos. Podría haber pensado que su compañero le gastaba otra broma, pero incluso Kisame no llegaría tan lejos, y aquella mujer parecía sincera.

A pesar de que su trabajo requería que tomara decisiones de vida o muerte en segundos, se encontró sumido en la indecisión: no sabía si seguirle la corriente o colgar.

Su cuerpo tomó la decisión enviando una marea de deseo a su entrepierna.

¿Qué daño había en sucumbir a un impulso salvaje? Antes que tuviera tiempo de pensárselo, musitó:

—Hmp…—mantuvo el auricular a unos centímetros de distancia, ya que sabía que ella podría descubrir el error en cualquier segundo. Por otro lado, si desconocía la clase de ropa interior que llevaba Sai hoy, quizá acababa de conocerlo. O tal vez fuera una prostituta.

Itachi había vivido en el sur de Konoha casi toda su vida adulta, pero no conocía a ninguna mujer que se llamara Sakura.

—Pensé que ya era hora de hacerte saber lo que siento.

…O quizá el amigo de ella no tenía ni idea de la joya con la que salía.

—De acuerdo —aventuró él.

—Pero no si con ello te sientes incómodo.

La inseguridad de esa tal Sakura le resultó enternecedora. ¿Sabía lo sexy que era su voz?

Para Itachi, lo único incómodo en ese momento era su erección cada vez más tensa.

—Está bien... continúa —cuando reinó el silencio, tuvo miedo de que lo hubiera descubierto.

—¿Puedes quitarte los boxers? —susurró ella.

Itachi bajó las manos y se los quitó en tres segundos, algo no muy fácil con un teléfono al cuello.

—Fuera…hmp… ¿Tú... —él se humedeció los labios—...tú estás desvestida?

—Todavía no. Llevo puesta una blusa blanca con botones y un sujetador rosa.

—Puedes... —Itachi cerró los ojos—…quitártelos

Por los sonidos que captó, dedujo que se estaba desnudando. La cabeza le dio vueltas y se preguntó cómo sería esa mujer llamada Sakura. ¿Pelirroja? ¿Morena? ¿Rubia? ¿Ojos castaños? ¿Azules? ¿El pelo largo, corto? Partes de su mujer de fantasía encajaron en su sitio. Pelo largo y oscuro, ojos azules, una sonrisa hermosa, con curvas… y desnudándose.

—Me los he quitado. —susurró ella.

Itachi se mordió la lengua para no hacerle preguntas que pudieran poner fin a la llamada.

Metió la mano bajo la sábana arrugada e imaginó a Sakura acostándose a su lado.

—Hace calor aquí -continuó ella para alivio de Itachi—...y no podía dormir después de salir del club. Toda esa desnudez me afectó.

¿Era una bailarina que se desnudaba? Eso explicaba el nombre artístico. Su conciencia se alivió un poco. Al menos no era una mujer inocente que se desprendía de su recato por primera vez y debía de tener un cuerpo increíble. Sin embargo, la sutileza de sus palabras y su inseguro acento no encajaban del todo con el de una bella bailarina, pero en su mente Sakura era tan exuberante y dulce como insinuaba su nombre.

—Necesito relajarme —suspiró ella. Itachi casi pudo sentir el calor de su aliento el cuello.

Su respuesta fue un gemido bajo de ánimo.

—Últimamente he estado pensando que podríamos buscar más... _intimidad_.

—No lo sabía —replicó en tono bajo. Era la verdad.

—Los dos hemos sido un poco tímidos, pero, de algún modo, resulta más fácil hablar su de mis fantasías por teléfono, de esta manera.

—Continúa —una descarga de calor recorrió su piel.

—Mis pechos —manifestó con voz de repente insegura otra vez.

_¿Redondos? ¿Altos? ¿Firmes?_

—Están… sensibles. Tan sensibles. ..

—Hmm, hmm —no era como tenerla delante, pero podía hacer que funcionara.

—Tengo el pelo suelto y me produce cosquillas en los pechos —respiraba con más agitación.

_Kami…_

—¿Me puedes imaginar acostada a tu lado?

_¿Podía?_

Lo estaba matando. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana transformó la sábana blanca en la silueta de una mujer. Su piel era suave y nívea. Hermosa. Sus manos se unieron mientras se tocaban y acariciaban.

—Tócame más abajo —murmuró ella. Itachi sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Más abajo —instó Sakura y él gimió imaginando su ombligo y el vello oscuro en la V de sus muslos-. Ahí —gimió, agradecida—. Sí, ahí.

Itachi se tensó, agitado por la emoción en su voz.

—No puedo esperar mucho más.

—Sí... —Sakura ya casi jadeaba—. Ahora.

Él se imaginó listo sobre el cuerpo que lo esperaba. Los gemidos se fundirían, Ella se cerraría en tomo a Itachi al hundirse más y más en su calidez.

—Háblame —suplicó.

—…Es tan... bueno... _ohhh_... con más fuerza... más deprisa...

Itachi la satisfizo y con cada embestida la respiración se le agitaba más.

—Cuando estés lista —susurró—…_llévame contigo_.

—Sí —jadeó—. Juntos... ahora... oh, sí..._sí,.._

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco al unirse a su poderosa liberación. Las voces culminaron en gritos trémulos, luego descendieron a gemidos serenos. Unos suspiros complacidos sonaron en la línea mientras los dos se esforzaban por controlar la respiración.

—Ha... sido... estupendo —logró balbucir él entre bocanadas de aire.

El cuerpo experimentó espasmos con el placer residual.

—Hmrnm -convino ella con una risa sedosa, luego carraspeó—. Su... supongo que será mejor que te deje dormir —se protegió en la timidez—. Buenas noches, Sai. Llámame mañana.

Colgó.

Itachi intentó sentarse y tiró el teléfono y -otras cosas- de la mesita de noche. Bajó los pies al suelo. Había visto, hecho y oído un montón de cosas durante sus años de policía, pero eso era una novedad.

Sin saberlo, la mujer había realizado un servicio público.

Ese había sido uno de los peores días que podía recordar. Por suerte, no había habido ninguna muerte, pero había respondido aun excesivo número de llamadas de violencia doméstica; los perpetradores parecían cada vez mas jóvenes. Se habla hecho policía en parte porque quería legarle un mundo más seguro a sus sobrinos, y en parte porque consideraba que ser un agente de la ley era el mejor modo de usar la fuerza física y la disciplina mental que le había concedido Dios. Pero había subestimado la maldad con que la gente se trataba, en especial entre miembros de una familia.

Todos los policías experimentaban momentos en que no querían levantarse para ir a trabajar y él había albergado esos pensamientos al acostarse. Y aunque el cuerpo le hormigueaba con fatiga muscular, su espíritu cantaba con una vitalidad renovada. Decidió que debía ordenar sus prioridades y encontrar a una buena mujer, quizá entonces no tuviera que cargar siempre con la miseria que se encontraba a diario y puede que así no se sintiera tentado a robar un orgasmo destinado a otro hombre.

La conciencia lo azuzó, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ya?

"_Nada", _decidió con celeridad, levantándose y yendo al cuarto de baño.

Podía catalogar la llamada de teléfono como una experiencia única en la vida. Al día siguiente Sakura y Sai, quienesquiera que fueran, se reirían cuando se dieran cuenta de que ella había alcanzado un orgasmo con un número equivocado.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y se mesó el pelo revuelto, pensando en la voz tímida de su desconocida pareja.

¿Y si ella se sentía humillada y guardaba el secreto? ¿Y si le preocupaba cuál podía ser la identidad de la persona con la que había compartido una experiencia tan íntima?

_No__. _

Se echó agua fría en la cara y luego regresó a la cama, incapaz de contener una leve sonrisa y un gran bostezo al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Una cosa tenía clara. Esa noche ya no padecía insomnio.

—**0—**

— ¿Cómo fue?

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la voz de Ino por encima del hombro, luego le sonrió con timidez a su amiga.

Oficialmente, ya era una chica mala. La vida era estupenda. .

— Sakura, estabas tarareando, por el amor del cielo.

Sakura miró los gráficos que estudiaba y ,luego la hora.

—Tengo un descanso. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?

—Claro.

Al salir le comunicó a la recepcionista que se ausentaría diez minutos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el pabellón infantil?

Ino alzó la vista al techo.

—Por favor, explícame qué me dio para pedir el traslado a la cuarta planta.

—Ino, te encantan los niños, y eres la principal candidata para que te nombren jefa del departamento de obstetricia.

—Oh, sí —su amiga frunció el ceño. —A propósito, ¿cómo va tu estratagema?

—Eh… —Sakura ocultó una sonrisa y abrió el camino hacia la sala de personal.

Dos estudiantes ocupaban el extremo de una mesa, uno estudiaba y el otro dormía sentado.

—Mi pregunta es…—Ino alzó las manos— ¿cómo la tal Karin logró aprobar anatomía si no es capaz de recordar los nombres?

—Ya mejorará —Sakura sirvió café en dos tazas de unicel y le pasó a Ino un sobrecito de azúcar.

—Eso espero. Esperaba haber pescado aun médico a estas alturas. No te ofendas, Sakura... yo no estoy tan enamorada como tú de la profesión de enfermera. Me encuentro aquí para conseguir un marido. Un marido rico con manos expertas.

—Mentirosa —Sakura río-. Eres una buena enfermera, Ino. A propósito, ¿cómo se sentía Hinata esta mañana?

—No muy bien, pero se recuperará —después de mirar a los estudiantes de medicina, se inclinó hacia su amiga—. Bueno, estoy impaciente. ¿Llamaste a Sai y... ya sabes?

Sakura se ruborizó y sopló el café.

—¡Aja! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —chilló Ino—. ¿Le gustó?

—Creo que sí —revivió destellos de la conversación erótica de la noche anterior. La reacción de él había sido inesperadamente entusiasta y sensual, una faceta que jamás había visto pero que había esperado. Bajó la voz y añadió— Fue fabuloso.

—Te dije que él no lo resistiría —Ino rió.

Sakura alzó la barbilla y sonrió, disfrutando de su despertar. Se había comportado mal y no le había caído un rayo encima. Tenía las hormonas libres bajo un perfecto control.

—Retiro lo que dije de que Sai era un pelmazo. Es evidente que se trata de un hombre que tarda en florecer. ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

—Le pedí que me llamara hoy. —removió el café.

—Suena bien, si es que no se arrepiente o termina huyendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la sonrisa de Sakura vaciló.

— A nada —Ino puso cara inocente.

—Oh, no, dime a qué te refieres. —A todo el rollo del remordimiento su amiga soltó un suspiro-. Me preguntaba si es lo mismo con el sexo telefónico que con el sexo real. ¿Sabes?, pierdes a uno de cada tres chicos con el mal de la mañana después.

—¿Das a entender que le gustó anoche pero que esta mañana no me respetará?

—Olvida lo que he dicho.

—Lo intentaré —Sakura frunció el ceño.— ¿Cuándo terminas?

—A las tres. —emuló una sonrisa confiada—No te preocupes. Te llamará.

Sakura desterró su preocupación y se lanzó de lleno al caos del mediodía. Pero a medida que avanzaba su turno, su ansiedad se incrementó, y con ella disminuyó su confianza y se sintió menos bien con su reciente incursión en el mundo del sexo decidido.

—¿Qué clase de enfermera es usted? —exigió un hombre grande y de olor desagradable cuando ella se negó a realizarle un chequeo.

—Señor, esta es una sala de urgencias, no la consulta de su médico de cabecera —repuso con las manos en las caderas.

—No tengo médico de cabecera. Por eso vine aquí. Supuse que sería más rápido.

—Váyase —con el pulgar indicó la puerta—. Está ocupando espacio de la gente cuyos casos son realmente urgentes.

La afirmación no era verdad, al menos no ese día. La mayoría de la gente que había pasado por allí ese día se había burlado del sistema sanitario.

Despertaba todas las mañanas ansiosa por ayudar a la gente necesitada. Que Dios ayudara a la siguiente persona que llegara para hacerle perder el tiempo y los recursos del hospital, porque ella no lo haría.

—**0—**

— ¿Silbas? Jeje…Debiste tener suerte anoche.

Mientras abría la bolsa de la hamburguesa sobre la rodilla, ya que cada centímetro cuadrado de su mesa estaba ocupado, Itachi miró a su compañero.

—Saca tu mente de las alcantarillas, Kisame. Dormí bien, eso es todo. Casi había olvidado lo que era eso.

El hombre mayor sonrió y se puso a hablar con la boca llena.

—Entonces, ¿no ha sido una noche caliente?

—Hmp…haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Deformación profesional —repuso Kisame impertérrito—. Llevas semanas quejándote del insomnio, pero me da la impresión de que has estado por ahí de fiesta.

—Sí, mi vida no es ni la mitad de interesante de lo que le haces creer a la gente.

—Bueno, quizá tengas un segundo trabajo.

—No tengo un segundo trabajo

—Porque si te hace falta algo de pasta para mantener tu estilo de vida, todos en la ciudad claman por que se ponga a más policías a dirigir el tráfico. ¿Dónde estás trabajando?

—Kisame, no tengo otro trabajo.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, ya es hora de que te busques una buena mujer para sentar la cabeza.

—No he pedido tu opinión.

—Por eso no duermes, porque anhelas encontrar a una compañera.

—Maldita sea —Itachi hizo una mueca—, baja la voz. ¿Has estado leyendo el Cosmopolitan o algo por el estilo? —gruñó—. Ya te lo he dicho, el matrimonio no es para mí

Quería tener la mente centrada solo en el trabajo. Shisui, un amigo de la academia, había sido uno de los mejores, hasta que encontró a una "compañera" y comenzó a cometer graves errores. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba desempleado, divorciado y amargado.

Las experiencias personales de Itachi eran menos dramáticas, pero estaba cansado de las mujeres insípidas que parecían decididas a abrirse paso en su vida sin importarles lo que él sentía. Aunque era joven, era más inteligente de lo que sospechaban casi todas ellas.

Kisame dio otro mordisco a su sandwich.

—Lo único que digo es que con un trabajo tan estresante como este, necesitas tener un cuerpo cálido al que volver todas las noches. Alguien que te recuerde que no todos en el mundo son unos delincuentes. ¿Recuerdas a Mei-chan? Bueno, ella y yo lo hacemos todos los viernes…

—Kisame, no sabes lo poco que deseaba oír eso…¡ y no hables con la boca llena, por todos los cielos!

Kisame se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel.

—Me preocupa lo que haces con tu vida. No tienes por qué ofenderte.

—Kisame, me gusta estar soltero.

Su compañero meneó la cabeza y soltó el aire.

—Muchacho, algún día aprenderás que no siempre podemos tener las cosas tal como nos gustan.

Itachi tiró media hamburguesa a la papelera mientras intentaba no pensar en la voz seductora de Sakura.

"_Estoy en ropa interior…"_

Eso le había gustado.

—¿Cómo va el caso del robo en Amegakure?

Kisame se movió en el asiento, ajeno a la estrategia de Itachi de cambiar de tema. Alzó un trozo de papel con una mancha de mayonesa en una esquina.

—He recibido un soplo para ir a comprobar una casa de empeño para algunas de las joyas que faltan.

Itachi aceptó el papel sin prestar atención a la mayonesa y se puso de pie.

—Le echaré un vistazo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Kisame se incorporó a medias.

—No, nos vemos más tarde.

Antes de salir de la comisaria, se detuvo en los vestuarios para cepillarse los dientes. El pequeño espejo cuadrado reflejó unas ojeras acentuadas y el pelo oscuro parecía más revuelto que nunca.

_Maldita humedad. _

Pero por una vez sus ojos oscuros no estaban enrojecidos. El insomnio persistente lo había afectado más de lo que se había dado cuenta, dejándolo inquieto, irritable y susceptible de comportarse de una forma que no era usual en él.

Como fingir ser el novio de una mujer que era más apasionada que ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y salió al aparcamiento silbando, en un intento por dejar de pensar en cómo encontrar a la mujer del teléfono.

Después de subirse al coche, arrancó y se metió por una calle lateral. No, no pensaba recurrir a los medios a su alcance para averiguar quien era.

—**0—**

Aporreó el volante con frustración, odiándose por permitir que esa mujer desconocida lo obsesionara. Mientras aparcaba junto a la tienda de empeño se dijo que no era nada del otro mundo.

No, no debería preocuparse porque la mujer pudiera molestarse al descubrir su error.

Con mucho esfuerzo, bloqueó la voz seductora para ocuparse del caso.

La parada por la tienda resultó fructífera. De acuerdo con las descripciones dadas por el propietario de la casa en la que habían robado, recuperó dos anillos y un brazalete, junto con la mala foto _Polaroid_ de la mujer que había empeñado las cosas.

Itachi guardó la bolsa con los artículos en el maletero del coche y se marchó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una figura pequeña lanzarse a la calle justo delante de él. Itachi sintió el corazón en un puño al pisar los frenos.

Oyó un sonido desgarrador cuando el guardabarros chocó con un cuerpo. Los cláxones sonaron a su alrededor. Milagrosamente, el camión que iba detrás de él se detuvo sin golpearlo.

De inmediato, Itachi encendió las luces azules y bajó rezando.

El miedo casi lo paralizó al ver sangre en su vehículo y una forma sin vida en la calle.

Dos segundos más tarde, experimentó alivio al darse cuenta de que no había atropellado a un niño. No obstante, la visión del perro grande bajo el guardabarros le produjo un nudo en el estómago. Las manos le temblaron un poco al tocar al animal para ver si estaba con vida.

No llevaba collar. Cuando Itachi le acarició la espalda, el animal abrió los ojos y gimió, luego trató de incorporarse, pero cayó emitiendo ladridos de dolor.

—Mierda…justo lo que necesitaba un día como hoy —murmuró, consciente de la multitud que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Una de las patas estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño y sangraba profusamente por la cadera. Itachi miró a todos lados y avistó la entrada de urgencias del Hospital General de Konoha a menos de una manzana. Quizá alguien allí pudiera detener la hemorragia hasta que lograra transportarlo a una clínica veterinaria.

Tomada la decisión, pasó un pañuelo en torno al hocico para evitar que lo mordiera por el dolor, luego lo metió en el asiento de atrás del coche de la policía. Cubrió su forma temblorosa con una manta que sacó del maletero. Esperaba no haberle producido una herida mortal.

Se puso al volante y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Allí encontraría ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DESDE EL DIVAN PSICOANALÍTICO DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_**Bien, antes que nada, esclareceré que esta trama será un fic corto, tal vez 8 o 9 capitulos, por algo tambien estoy tomándome las circunstancias algo...resumidas en algunos aspectos. Si, se que me estoy echando la soga al cuello con una trama que bien puede ser publicada en algun foro de soft hentai o similar, pero yo siempre he dicho que el que no arriesga no gana.**_

_**Esta autora tambien es psicologa y sexóloga, `por lo que me he estado dando a la tarea de poner algunas de mis teorias respecto a interacciones conyugales ¿realmente una chica puede ser tan alebrestada como Sakura, quien trata de fingir ser una recatada? Jo, se sorprenderían al ver que si hay gente asi...**_

_**E Itachi...bueno, aun nos queda por averiguar acerca de él, (ya se los iré poniendo poco a poco, paciencia nada mas), y lo mismo con Sai.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya sea los de la Orden de Layout (Kaio-san, Higu-san y Kusubana-sempai) como los de todas ustedes, queridas lectoras amantes del ItaSaku.**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**UNA VEZ MAS... VOLVEMOS A ESTA PECULIAR HISTORIA. NO HAY LEMON AQUI... SINO UN BELLO ENCUENTRO "DE MENTES BRILLANTES".**_

_**NOW.. READ!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

—Hasta mañana —Sakura se despidió de una compañera mientras se dirigía a la salida.

_Qué día tan horrible..._

Se quitó la placa con su nombre y aceleró el paso ante la idea de hablar con Sai. Después de meditar la cuestión durante horas, había llegado a la conclusión de que él no había podido fingir su reacción la noche anterior. Sin duda, ya le había dejado un mensaje en casa.

La entrada de servicio junto a las escaleras se abrió y un oficial alto y uniformado entró portando un cuerpo pequeño en brazos envuelto en una manta.

—Se lanzó delante de mi coche —explicó—. Sangra y creo que tiene la pata rota.

La adrenalina y años de entrenamiento se apoderaron de ella y entró en acción, indicándole que la siguiera mientras gritaba al correr por delante de él:

—iTenemos una víctima pequeña atropellada por un coche! ¿Qué habitación hay libre?

—La tres —señaló el recepcionista, entregándole un historial al pasar. La gente se apartó y Sakura buscó al médico mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación vacía—.¡Que alguien traiga a Shizune-san! —pidió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, luego sacó unos guantes quirúrgicos de una caja.

Sintió unos segundos de simpatía por el policía de hombros anchos que depositó el cuerpo con suavidad sobre la camilla. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y el rostro dominado por la preocupación. Esa era la base de la medicina de urgencias. De esa manera era como podía ayudar a la gente. Experimentó un vínculo instantáneo con el hombre. También él se ocupaba de salvar vidas.

—¿Conoce el nombre de la víctima? —preguntó, adelantándose.

—No —repuso el oficial, luego apartó la manta—. No llevaba ningún collar.

—Es un perro —Sakura se quedó helada mientras contemplaba la masa peluda.

—Sí.

Ella olvidó sus modales y soltó el aire con exasperación cuando el vínculo con ese hombre se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Se quitó los guantes y habló con voz firme:

—Aquí atendemos a personas, oficial, no a animales.

—¿No puede hacer una excepción? —Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Sí, si quisiera perder mi trabajo —se acercó a la puerta y gritó—: Cancelen la llamada a la doctora Shizune —se volvió al policía de pelo oscuro y adoptó su expresión más profesional—. Debemos mantener códigos de higiene. Usted debería saberlo.

—Al menos podría vendarle el corte

El corazón de Sakura se apiadó del pobre perro, pero cruzó los brazos para contener su instinto de curar. También tenía instintos de comer, pagar el alquiler y no fallar en los préstamos para la carrera, que serían difíciles de satisfacer si la despedían. Incluso después de un año, aún la consideraban una novata en urgencias. Una clara violación como esa podía representar el fin de su carrera en el Hospital de Konoha, una mancha en su historial.

Tragó saliva y evitó su mirada.

—Lo siento... normas del hospital. La clínica veterinaria de la Calle Dieciséis es la más próxima.

La furia del oficial era palpable. Pero en vez de irse se volvió para estudiar los anaqueles con suministros.

—¿Qué hace?

—Lo que usted debería hacer —gruñó, luego sacó un rollo de gasa y lo extendió.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, luego comprendió la futilidad de discutir con un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño. Se apartó, pero mientras él enrollaba la gasa en torno a la pata del perro, algo... sucedió. Una calidez y admiración inesperadas le inflamaron el pecho. El policía no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer, pero se hallaba impulsado a actuar. No pudo evitar respetar su determinación. Cuando desenrolló otros siete metros de gasa, meneó la cabeza.

—Ya es suficiente —anunció ella. El otro alzó la vista con ojos centelleantes, listo para la batalla—. No podrá respirar —añadió; después se puso otros guantes y buscó unas tijeras y esparadrapo. Con resignación ante la posible reprimenda o despido que podían caerle, Sakura se acercó y terminó de vendarlo, luego lo sometió a un examen superficial. El perro y el policía estaban en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero percibió que la ira de él se había disipado-. ¿Oficial...?

—Uchiha.

—Oficial Uchiha, mi conocimiento de la anatomía de un perro es limitado, pero da la impresión de que sí tiene una pata rota. Quizá también tenga una o dos costillas rotas, aunque respira bien, de modo que no creo que sus pulmones estén dañados. No hay sangre en la boca, nariz ni oídos, de manera que, si tiene una hemorragia interna, no parece ser importante. Y eso... —Sakura retrocedió y se quitó los guantes—… es todo lo que puedo hacer.

De pronto, él sonrió y ella contuvo el aliento. El oficial Uchiha era un hombre muy atractivo.

—Gracias, ¿doctora...?

—Soy enfermera. La enfermera Haruno.

—Enfermera Haruno —repitió—. Gracias por proporcionarme paz mental.

Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron bajo su escrutinio.

—De nada. Y ahora, por favor, váyase de aquí mientras aún tengo mi trabajo.

Itachi intentó analizarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus brillantes ojos jade eran asombrosos, tremendamente contrastante con el tono rosàceo de su pelo. _Diferente_. demasiado _diferente_ de cualquier otra chica que él hubiese visto. Se sacudió mentalmente. El perro gimió y le recordó cuál era su prioridad inmediata. Con gentileza, volvió a envolver al animal y lo alzó de la camilla.

La enfermera le abrió la puerta.

—Terminaba mi turno —musitó ella con el fantasma de una sonrisa—. Le mostraré la salida.

—¿Para cerciorarse de que me largo? —Itachi inquirió con ironía.

—Algo parecido.

Mientras él sonreía de buen humor, Sakura recogió una mochila de piel detrás del mostrador y le dijo a la recepcionista que se marchaba, al tiempo que ordenaba una inmediata desinfección de la habitación tres. Al reunirse con él, Itachi quedó abrumado por el impulso de conocerla, de averiguar si salía con alguien.

Se reprendió mentalmente.

Desde luego que una mujer tan hermosa ya estaría comprometida, quizá casada, y probablemente con un médico que ganaba diez veces más que un policía. Bajo miradas de curiosidad ante los gemidos del perro, su cómplice mantuvo los ojos apartados y siguió andando.

—jSakura!

Al oír el nombre que había estado en su mente todo el día, Itachi se detuvo en seco. La mujer a su lado titubeó y luego continuó la marcha.

—jSakura! —repitió alguien.

Itachi se volvió y vio a una mujer de cabellera castaña caminar hacia ellos. La enfermera Haruno también dio media vuelta. Itachi intentó asimilar la información. ¿Esa mujer se llamaba Sakura? Jamás había conocido a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que conociera a dos mujeres llamadas Sakura en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Se concentró en su voz y trató de cotejarla con la que no dejaba de sonar en su cerebro. Era posible, pero muy improbable.

No obstante, su cabeza buscó una pregunta lógica que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir si esa mujer era la misma...

_No, no podía ser._

—Váyase —siseó ella por la comisura de los labios.

Pero sus pies se negaron a moverse.

—Sakura —jadeó la otra, deteniéndose delante de ellos. Luego clavó la vista en la manta— ¿Eso es un perro?

—Tenten, ¿necesitabas algo? —preguntó la enfermera mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido e indicaba la salida con la cabeza.

La otra mujer ladeó la cabeza con expresión curiosa, luego le pasó a su compañera una nota amarilla.

—Casi olvido darte este mensaje. Sai llamó para comunicarte que inesperadamente tenía que salir de la ciudad.

Itachi tragó saliva y estuvo apunto de dejar caer a su paciente.

_¿Sai?_

Tenía la lengua pastosa. Itachi la observó mientras leía la nota. ¿Esa mujer de cabellera extraña era la misma criatura de voz sedosa que lo había despertado la noche anterior?

Le hormigueó la piel.

—Gracias, Tenten —repuso con voz seca, luego atravesó la puerta, enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Pero Itachi no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la enfermera Sakura Haruno saliera de su vida.

La siguió con el perro en brazos.

—iEspere! —Gritó. Ella se volvió pero pareció menos que entusiasmada de verlo ahí.

—Como ya he dicho, oficial, la clínica veterinaria está en la Calle Dieciséis. No necesita pedir cita.

El ladeó la cabeza, desesperado por alargar la conversación.

—¿No... no la conozco de alguna parte?

—No lo creo —se mostró perpleja—. Jamás he tenido problemas con la policía.

—Sakura Haruno —murmuró, fingiendo reflexionar en su identidad, cuando en realidad le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en la lengua—. Sakura Haruno...

—Quizá me haya visto en los pasillos del hospital —indicó ella.

—Espere un minuto —dijo, improvisando—. Conozco a un tipo llamado Sai que sale con una mujer llamada Sakura.

—¿Aquí en Konoha? —dio un paso hacia él.

—Hmp, sí —pasó el peso del perro a su brazo izquierdo mientras extendía la mano derecha—. Itachi Uchiha.

Ella titubeó, luego apoyó su mano suave en la de él.

—Encantada de conocerlo, oficial Uchiha.

—Itachi es mejor —le soltó a regañadientes la mano.

—Le diré a Sai que me encontré con usted cuando vuelva de su viaje de trabajo.

—Bueno, quizá no me recuerde... solo he hablado con él un par de veces... de forma casual—tragó saliva—. iEn el gimnasio!

—¿El gimnasio de la Calle Hayashima? Sí, es ahí adonde va Sai —acarició la oreja del perro—. Pobrecito, espero que se encuentre bien.

Él solo pudo asentir, aturdido por la coincidencia que los había reunido. No era supersticioso, pero debía de tratarse de alguna señal... ¿no?

—Bueno —dijo ella, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano—, buena suerte. Estoy convencida de que la clínica dejará a su amigo como nuevo.

Giró en redondo y él contempló su silueta por completo. El pelo de aquel peculiar color rosa estaba recogido en parte con un pasador en la nuca, mientras el resto caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. La enfermera Sakura Haruno avanzó unos diez metros hasta una parada de autobús, luego se sentó en un banco de madera a esperar.

Entonces Itachi sonrió. El perro gimió y lo sacó de la tierra de fantasía en la que estaba sumido. Se dirigió hacia el coche patrulla.

Sakura se movió en el banco de madera, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Como Sai había elegido dejarle un mensaje en el hospital en vez de hablarle en persona, debía de estar molesto por su pequeña "sesión". Ino tenía razón; lo había asustado siendo tan directa.

Volvió a leer la nota.

"_**He tenido que salir inesperadamente de la ciudad. Sai. "**_

Su forma de comunicarse era, como mínimo...económica. Pero la boda de Hinata se celebraría en tres días, y había tenido ganas de asistir con Sai con la esperanza de que contemplar el compromiso de otra persona proyectara alguna luz sobre su camino sin objetivos.

Giró la cabeza y observó la ancha espalda del oficial Itachi Uchiha. Aún sostenía al perro herido en brazos. Sonrió, pensando en los pocos hombres que se habrían tomado el tiempo de ayudar a un animal herido. Le había sorprendido que conociera a Sai. Parecía mucho más... "mundano" que los amigos contables de Sai. Claro que había mencionado que lo trataba por el gimnasio.

Frunció el ceño y lo vio desaparecer de vista.

Por otro lado, debían de ser más que simples conocidos si Sai había mencionado su nombre.

Se mordió el labio y comprendió que jamás había pensado en el tipo de cosas que Sai podía contarle a sus amigos de ella. ¿Les hablaría sobre el sexo telefónico? Ella se lo había revelado a Ino, pero solo porque su amiga la había animado a compartir sus fantasías con Sai en primer lugar. Además, Ino era su confidente.

Pero la idea de que los amigos de Sai lo supieran la molestaba. Casi tanto como el hecho de que desconocía si él se lo contaría. De hecho, sabía poco de los hábitos y amistades del hombre al que había conocido en la fiesta de un amigo de un amigo diez meses atrás.

Habían hablado de una película que ambos habían visto y odiado. No la había deslumbrado, pero era agradable y parecía no ser psicótico... algo positivo en el mercado de solteros.

Pero nunca había sido demasiado locuaz y ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez le había mencionado que tenía hermanos. Tampoco estaba al tanto de si le gustaban los animales, aunque lo dudaba.

Un bocinazo le hizo apartar la vista del último punto en que había visto al atractivo oficial de policía. El conductor del autobús la miró con ojos furiosos a través de la puerta abierta.

—¿Va a subir o no, señorita?

Se levantó de un salto y subió al vehículo. Debía dejar de soñar despierta. Pero avanzar entre al autobús lleno no pudo distraerla de sus recuerdos de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Los hombros de Sai eran tan anchos?

Con un suspiro reconoció que la razón por la que había respondido físicamente ante el hombre uniformado era porque la sesión nocturna con Sai había despertado puntos desobedientes en su interior. Le hormigueaban los muslos y tenía un nudo en el estómago. La vista se le tornó borrosa y los ruidos externos disminuyeron.

¿También él habría sentido una conexión al conocerse? ¿Una atracción física eléctrica nacida de la proximidad y un objetivo en común?

Se reprendió por tener pensamientos eróticos con un hombre al que acababa de ver, pero algo en el oficial Itachi Uchiha parecía familiar.

—jCentro Comercial! —anunció el conductor, sacándola de sus fantasías de colegiala.

Sakura bajó despacio y se dirigió hacia una tienda que Ino le había recomendado para comprar un vestido para la fiesta de Hinata. Se probó un vestido con motivos florales y quedó sorprendida porque hacía juego con sus ojos y por el modo en que la tela voluminosa caía en pliegues femeninos hasta sus tobillos. Sonrió ante el espejo, volviéndose con celeridad para ver cómo el delicado bajo flotaba en el aire.

Se llevó el vestido. Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, no pudo dejar de pensar en la llamada telefónica. Ni mostrar obsesión por la reacción de Sai. Maldita Ino por haber sacado las preguntas en primer lugar... y maldito Itachi Uchiha por abrirse paso a la fuerza en su mente ocupada.

De pronto, le alegró saber que con toda probabilidad jamás volvería a verlo.

**—0—**

Tal como le había recomendado su amiga, se dirigió a _Eiko's_ y, al no conocer la elegante tienda, vagó por ella hasta que encontró el departamento de accesorios. Sintiéndose observada, miró alrededor antes de probarse sombreros. Había tantos. Se probó un estilo tras otro, luego reconoció que hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Incluso se soltó el pasador del pelo y jugó con la idea de llevarlo suelto para la boda.

Al final se decidió por uno discreto y, con ambas bolsas en la mano, cedió a los crujidos de su estómago y se detuvo en un puesto a comer un bollo con queso cremoso. El centro comercial era un lugar estupendo para observar a la gente, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aun sin la cámara.

De pronto, se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.

¿El oficial Uchiha?

Se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón.

¿Qué hacía en el centro comercial?

Lo observó dirigir a los niños y luego miró la hora. Ah, habían faltado a la escuela. Él se hallaba con las manos en las caderas y observaba a aquellos que se atrevían a mirar por encima del hombro mientras avanzaban con pies pesados hacia la salida.

Se preguntó cuál habría sido el diagnóstico del perro y llegó a la conclusión de que era legítimo que fuera a preguntárselo... después de todo, había arriesgado su trabajo. Pero mientras lo contemplaba vio que una mujer con tacones altos y un dominio absoluto de su pelo largo se le acercó. Sakura bajó la vista a su uniforme y decidió mantenerse al margen.

El oficial respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura se tragara un trozo de bollo sin masticarlo. No tardó en asentarse en su esófago, bloqueándole el aire.

Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Se estaba asfixiando. Iba a morir con el acto disoluto de la noche anterior en la conciencia. ..Su siguiente conversación sería con Kamisama.

—_Oh, y aquí tenemos a Miss Teléfono..._

Sakura agitó los brazos unos segundos, tratando de conseguir la atención de la gente que la rodeaba. Como voz de fondo escuchó que alguien gritaba:

—iSe está ahogando!

Antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra una superficie sólida, dos brazos fuertes la rodearon por detrás y aplicaron una rápida presión debajo del esternón. Los pies le colgaron en el aire. Al segundo apretón, el trozo de bollo salió de su boca como un torpedo y rebotó en una mesa a poca distancia. La gente se dispersó.

Jadeó en busca de aire como un caballo de carreras.

Su cerebro privado de oxígeno registró unos aplausos. La condujeron a una silla.

—-¿Se encuentra bien?

Parpadeó y en su visión entró la cara de un hombre atractivo. Familiar.

—¿Sakura, se encuentra bien?

Asintió humillada, dándose cuenta de que el oficial Itachi Uchiha le había salvado la vida. ¿Eso no significaba que le debía el alma o algo por el estilo? Estaba arrodillado ante ella, la cara con la misma preocupación que le había visto cuando llevaba al perro.

Se sintió como una idiota.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —preguntó.

A falta de una mejor respuesta, Sakura asintió, luego intentó despejar la cabeza cuando alargó la mano hacia el vaso. Era consciente del físico atlético del oficial; el uniforme azul oscuro estaba hecho a medida de su poderosa estructura.

Sus dedos empequeñecían el vaso de papel que le extendió. Bebió despacio el refresco gaseoso al tiempo que sentía que la penetraba con la mirada.

—Hoy es un héroe, ¿eh?

—Aquí no hay ningún héroe —sonrió con gesto infantil—. Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ese uniforme... esos ojos... como si pudiera ahondar en su psique y ver todos sus secretos. Aún tenía que recobrarse de su episodio con Sai y ahí estaba, deseando a un desconocido.

De la noche a la mañana, se había visto inmersa en una ciénaga de sexualidad.

—Parece que hasta ahora se había estado divirtiendo —Itachi continuó, señalando las bolsas.

En su caso, la diversión siempre conducía a la desgracia.

—¿Alguna ocasión especial? -inquirió, mirando la caja del sombrero.

—Una boda —graznó ella.

—¿La suya?

—No.

—-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Desde luego —Sakura se retiró para masajearse el costado—. Siempre y cuando no me haya roto una costilla. Soy enfermera, oficial Uchiha, perfectamente capaz de administrarme a mí misma el tratamiento Heimlich.

—Pero no lo estaba haciendo —señaló de forma general la zona de su pecho.

—Buscaba con calma una silla del tamaño adecuado —inhaló indignada.

—Bueno, perdóneme —pareció levemente divertido—. Quizá tendría que haber dejado que se pusiera azul mientras buscaba la silla adecuada. O, mejor aún, quizá debería haberla enviado a una clínica del otro lado de1a ciudad.

Era demasiado arrogante. Se levantó y recogió su aciago bollo.

—¿No va a terminar de comer? Tal vez tendría que hacer que la viera un médico.

—Oficial, creo que eso es algo que puedo determinar por mí misma —se inclinó para recoger las bolsas.

—Tendré que redactar un informe sobre lo sucedido aquí —informó-. ¿Quiere que le envíe una copia?

—No. Adiós.

—Señorita… —inclinó la cabeza. Su edulcorada cortesía solo sirvió para avivar la ansiedad de Sakura. Apartó la vista de él y se dirigió hacia la salida más cercana. En esos momentos, su conciencia cobró vida; Con un suspiro resignado, se volvió.

—A propósito, ¿cómo está el perro?

Él cruzó los brazos.

—El veterinario dijo que se pondrá bien.

—Bien.

Itachi asintió con expresión inescrutable, aunque ella tuvo la impresión de que no pensaba en el perro rescatado.

—Bueno... gracias.

—De nada, señorita.

No miró atrás al marcharse, pero pudo sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, incluso después de terminar las compras y llegar a su apartamento. Entre el uniforme y su imponente figura, irradiaba un poderoso magnetismo sexual.

Menos mal que resultaba tan irritante y que ella se hallaba tan... satisfecha. Sí, satisfecha.

**—0—**

Al ver la luz que parpadeaba en su nuevo contestador, se le aceleró el corazón.

Sai.

¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Se sentiría excitado con la nueva fase de su relación o había ido demasiado lejos?

Respiró hondo, apretó la tecla de repetición y se sobresaltó cuando una voz mecánica estalló en el aire estancado del apartamento.

—_jGracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete ..1. si no quiere que se repita este mensaje. _

Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó la tecla .1.

Bueno, aún era temprano. Sai probablemente llamaría más tarde.

Sacó una botella de agua y recogió el correo de donde lo había dejado.

Facturas, facturas y una carta de su madre. Hizo una mueca, pero decidió acabar con ello. Sacó las dos hojas cubiertas con la caligrafía conocida. Lo mismo de siempre. Pensaba prolongar la visita que le había hecho a su madre y a su perfecta unidad familiar. Después de todo, la necesitaban.

Como esperaba, la carta terminaba con:

"P.D.: El sábado reza para que algún día encuentres a un hombre que te haga tan feliz como tu padre a mi. ¿Cómo está Sai? "

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. Su madre había hecho que el sueño de ser la Esposa Perfecta pareciera tan fácil... ¿Cómo iba a imitarla? También ella quería todas esas cosas maravillosas, pero quizá los conocimientos o buena racha de Hanako para cazar maridos era algo que no estaban destinados a ella, su única hija.

Sonó el teléfono.

_Sai, __por fin. _

Levantó el portátil y apretó el botón para hablar.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo —indicó Ino.

—Ah, hola.

—Tu tono deprimido revela que Sai aún no ha llamado para, hmm, devolverte el favor, ¿verdad?

—Dejó un mensaje en el hospital diciendo que había tenido que salir inesperadamente de la ciudad —suspiró—, y que llamaría, pero aún no lo ha hecho.

—Probablemente se encuentre ocupado o no tenga un teléfono a mano-. Eh, ¿qué es eso de que trataste aun perro en urgencias?

—¿Estoy metida en problemas? —tragó saliva.

—En muchos. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Se levantó y se puso a caminar por el salón.

—Entró un poli con un paciente envuelto en una manta. No me enteré de que era un perro hasta que llegamos a la habitación para examinarlo.

—Y lo echaste, ¿correcto?

—Lo intenté. Pero cuando me negué a tratar al perro, él se puso a vendarlo por su propia cuenta.

—Y al ser una persona con un corazón enorme, le echaste una mano.

—jNo me quedo elección!

—Hmm. Bueno, espero que el tipo valiera la pena la bronca que vas a recibir mañana.

—No —se indignó.

—Shizune-san puede despedirte, ¿sabes?

—Gracias por darme algo más para obsesionarme esta noche, Ino-cerda.

—¿Algo más? Oh, te preocupa la reacción de Sai.

—jEstaba bien hasta que te pusiste a hablar del remordimiento de por .la mañana! —jadeó Sakura.

—Bueno, por si las cosas no salen bien con Sai, ¿el policía está soltero?

—No se lo pregunté.

—Se supone que los polis son buenos en la cama.

Desterró la imagen de los fuertes brazos del oficial.

—Baka…habría jurado que hablábamos de mi posible despido.

—Pensé que podría interesarte un poco de frivolidad, "frentuda".

—Pues no —respondió cortante, siendo que por su cabeza pasaron visiones eróticas: uniformes, esposas...

—Eh, ¿encontraste un vestido?

Sakura asintió fugazmente.

—Estoy segura de que estarás fabulosa y Sai te lo dirá.

—Solo espero que vuelva a tiempo para ir conmigo.

—Sí, puedes descubrir mucho sobre un hombre por el modo en que se comporta en una boda. Eres afortunada de que puedas descubrirlo en esta fase de tu relación.

—No estoy tan segura de que tengamos una relación —suspiró.

—Bueno, después de lo de anoche, tendrá que hacer un movimiento en una dirección u otra.

—Gracias por recordarme lo precaria que es nuestra situación.

—No te preocupes por Sai. Mañana intenta llegar un poco antes para evitar el discurso de Shizune.y vístete bien.

—Agradezco la advertencia. Nos vemos mañana.

Cortó la llamada, sintiéndose nerviosa. Qué manera tan desagradable de terminar un día prometedor. Esperar la llamada de Sai, el episodio del perro, el incidente del bollo, la carta de su madre.

Rió con pesar.

Cerró los ojos e intentó aislar su inquietud; apareció rostro de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Por qué el desconocido conseguía alterarla? ¿Porque desafiaba su autoridad? ¿Porque hacía que se sintiera inepta? ¿Porque su fascinante presencia se burlaba de su decisión de alcanzar más intimidad con Sai?

Ah, Sai... Un hombre tan agradable. Tan... predecible. El tipo de hombre en el que una mujer podía confiar para que fuera leal. En esos días de inestabilidad familiar, la fidelidad y la confianza ocupaban un puesto elevado en su lista de características para una pareja duradera. Sai jamás miraba a otras mujeres cuando se hallaban juntos y jamás alardeaba de ninguna historia sexual llamativa. Era un caballero.

Intentó no concentrarse en el hecho de que así como nunca coqueteaba con otras mujeres, tampoco lo hacía con ella. Pero debido a lo de la noche anterior, quizá eso cambiara.

Contempló el teléfono y deseó que pusiera fin a tanto suspense. Contó hasta cien, pero no sonó. Contó hacia atrás desde cien, pero siguió sin sonar.

Disgustada consigo misma, se levantó, se puso unos pantalones cortos amplios y una camiseta y luego salió a correr. Con la esperanza de fatigar los músculos lo suficiente como para inducir el sueño, intentó dejar atrás los pensamientos que tanto la hostigaban. La noche anterior había dormido como un tronco, pero esa noche parecía que iba a ser problemática.

Regresó una hora más tarde, agotada y sudorosa, y encontró el apartamento tan caluroso como el exterior y la luz del contestador parpadeando. Con los dedos cruzados, lo activó.

—¡Gracias por comprar este producto Temeteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete .1. si no quiere que se repita este mensaje.

Maldijo y apretó la tecla .1., luego se dirigió al condenado termostato. Marcaba treinta y cinco grados. Giró el dial hasta los veinticinco, pero al soltarlo volvió a los treinta y cinco.

Al reconocer que se encontraba al borde de un ataque, respiró hondo diez veces antes de llamar al casero. No estaba, por lo que dejó un mensaje poco femenino sobre el termostato averiado.

Bajo el chorro de una ducha fría, se apoyó en la pared y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuello y hombros hasta que se sintió algo refrescada. Más que nada lo que necesitaba era meter un poco de comida en el estómago y una buena noche de reposo. Por la mañana, podría analizar los desconcertantes acontecimientos de ese día.

Pero cuando a las dos de la mañana tenía los ojos tan abiertos como una moneda, recordó el dicho aquel de que una conciencia limpia era la almohada más blanda.

Se puso de costado y contempló el teléfono inalámbrico. De pronto tuvo la respuesta.

Llamaría a Sai y dejaría un mensaje para que lo escuchara cuando llegara a casa. Había sido demasiado directa y su actitud los había incomodado a los dos. Podían empezar de nuevo.

Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y apretó la tecla de llamada automática.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> DESDE EL DIVÁN PSICOLOGICO DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_**Uff... ya se. odienme por estos finales, jeje. La verdad esta trama me esta saliendo mas fácil debido a que la idea argumentativa es fácil...no daré spoilers...pero supongo que muchas de ustedes saben en que acabará la cosa.**_

_**Un pequeño comercial" y es para felicitar a KUSUBANA YORU por su cumpleaños la semana pasada (iba a poner esto en el capitulo anterior pero, bueno, la trama me comió los comerciales y lo olvidé o) Bien, ya saben... todo comentario,crítica, tomatazos y pretzels al apartado de REVIEWS!**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos/todas por leer este intento de "adult-fic" salido a colación con una de tantas pláticas con una de las Itachi-fans mas aguerridas del fandom (si, me refiero a ti, Higurashi-san), y precisamente antes de la lectura perversa de esta semana, os recomiendo un modesto fan art hecho por cierta dibujante ya mencionada (una precisa interpretacion del Itachi Uchiha de este fanfiction) y la cual pueden encontrar en este link:**

**h t t p : / / n a t s u k o - k u o n j i 2 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 g s h u 7 (solo quitenle los espacios y "voilà")**

**Ahora, comienza el show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

En el dormitorio de Itachi hacía tanto calor como en un horno. El casero había prometido que su edificio sería el siguiente para la reparación del sistema de aire acondicionado, pero la reparación nunca llegaba. Sacó las piernas por el costado del colchón, luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió en un vano intento de que entrara algo de brisa.

Aún no había conseguido dormir. Su mente no paraba de repetir los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, que todavía parecían demasiado fantásticos como para creer en ellos. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que su conducta al teléfono la noche anterior había sido abominable. Lo peor era que no lo lamentaba tanto como debería, en parte porque la mujer lo intrigaba y en parte porque también lo enfurecía.

Se pasó la mano por la cara.

Pero la excentricidad de Sakura Haruno no lo exoneraba. Volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón... justo en el momento en que sonó el teléfono.

Se irguió de un salto con el corazón desbocado, luego se quedó quieto por un momento.

Había comprobado el número de teléfono del tal Sai y había descubierto que el suyo solo difería por un dígito. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que ella hubiera vuelto a marcar mal? Además, había dicho que Sai estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Seguro que era de la comisaría, y, como no podía dormir, ¿por qué no entrar de servicio algunas horas antes?

Al tercer timbre contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Oh. Hola, soy... yo.

Al instante, reconoció la voz y su cuerpo se agitó.

—No esperaba encontrarte en casa —explicó ella—. Iba a dejarte un mensaje.

Podía decirle que se había equivocado y colgar. Jamás sabría que era él. Podía hacer lo correcto en ese momento.

—¿Cuán. ..cuándo has vuelto a la ciudad? —inquirió Sakura.

O podía hacer lo que le apetecía.

Tragó saliva y apartó el auricular de la boca:

—Hace poco. Volví porque... porque no me sentía bien –Itachi contuvo el creciente sentimiento de culpa. Ese día había sacado un informe breve de Sai para descubrir lo básico de la vida del hombre: trabajo, dirección e historial. ¿Sakura conocía todo sobre su novio?

El historial de ella era impecable, incluyendo ser voluntaria de la Unidad Médica conocida como ANBU.

—¿Las alergias te han vuelto a molestar? - preguntó.

—Hmm, supongo —logró toser.

—Me parecía que tu voz sonaba algo extraña, pero lo achaqué al teléfono nuevo. Si te encuentras mal, lamento haberte despertado. Puedo esperar hasta que te sientas mejor.

—jNo! —prácticamente gritó—. Quiero decir, hmp, ya estaba despierto y me alegro de que hayas llamado.

—En realidad, llamo para disculparme —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —Itachi se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Por... perturbarte la otra noche.

—No te disculpes —sonrió—. Dis... disfruté.

—¿Sí?

—He estado pensando en ello todo el día.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Yo…temía que pensaras que había sido demasiado directa.

La risa tímida que soltó ella era la brisa que había esperado toda la noche. Itachi cerró los ojos. Sai no se la merecía.

—En absoluto. Estuviste maravillosa.

Ella suspiró, un sonido aterciopelado que hizo que él contuviera un gemido.

—Ojalá te sintieras mejor —musitó Sakura con añoranza.

Itachi se sentó más recto sin dejar de mantener el teléfono apartado de la boca.

—Me siento bastante... bien.

—¿Bastante bien? —ella rio y el cuerpo de él se endureció—. ¿Bastante bien para una repetición? .

Se apoyó sobre las almohadas y soltó el aire por la boca.

—Absolutamente —desde un rincón de su mente surgió una protesta, pero el deseo la eliminó. Deseo por Sakura Haruno. Porque a pesar de lo maravillosas que habían sido las fantasías de la noche anterior, en ese momento sabía qué aspecto tenía ella, la luminosidad de su piel, el modo en que movía las manos, su peculiar tono de cabello… ¿realmente sería rosa natural?— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Nada —musitó—. Hace demasiado calor.

Ceder. ¿Acaso iba a sucumbir de nuevo? ¿aun sabiendo que esa mujer no era suya?

—Demasiado calor… —repitió—…como para dormir.

Él gimió y la imaginó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza, la espalda arqueada. Lo tocaba y le provocaba una erección en segundos.

—Sakura…te necesito…

—Estoy aquí —dijo—Bésame... tócame.

—Mis manos. ..en tus hombros, brazos, estómago.

Su voz era como una droga para Itachi, y lo hizo más interesante que no alardeara de su atractivo sexual o incluso actuara como si ella no se diera cuenta. Sakura era pura, inocencia caliente como el infierno, y él hubiese deseado que por una gloriosa noche ella fuese totalmente suya.

—Hmmmm... más abajo.

El aire menguaba. Y él había perdido la noción de la razón.

La serie de gemidos que soltó ella puso a prueba su resistencia. Cuando ya no fue capaz de soportarlo más, dijo:

—Pasa tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

El ambiente fue subiendo de ardor y las oleadas de goce se intensificaron

—-_Hm…_ Hazme el amor... _ahora_.

La petición ronca estuvo apunto de empujarlo por el precipicio, pero se contuvo, ya que deseaba prolongar su encuentro. Podía verla…_sentirla_; el cabello que se extendía alrededor de su cabeza, largo sobre las sábanas, los pechos erguidos, los muslos... le dieron la bienvenida.

_Sakura…_

—Ahhhhhh —jadeó, penetrándola—. Oh, sí.

—Más…profundo…—instó Sakura—…. Sí, más hondo...más deprisa.

Obedeció y apretó los dientes para seguir su ritmo sin perder el control.

—Sakura, no puedo... durar mucho más…

—Oh, ya casi he llegado... sí...

Jadeó, luego gritó, un sonido desesperado y divino que vació de energía a Itachi y quebró su contención. Cedió a la intensidad de ella, luego la igualó y sus gemidos se fundieron hasta formar una única canción.

Los espasmos comenzaron a menguar.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre los dos mientras se recuperaban despacio. Estaba claro que los suspiros de Sakura eran la cura para su insomnio.

—¿Duermes?

—No —Itachi parpadeó. Suspiró, agotado—. Bueno, casi. Ha sido... increíble.

—¿Quieres que quedemos para almorzar mañana en la entrada de tu oficina?

Itachi regresó a la tierra y recordó que ella creía que acababa de compartir una experiencia increíble con su novio. Su risa lírica iba destinada a Sai…no a él.

—Hmp, creo que me quedaré en casa para curarme este resfriado.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que era por la alergia.

_¡Mierda! _ Ahora la realidad había caído abruptamente sobre sus hombros.

—Sí. ¡No!... No estoy seguro —Itachi tosió como si sus pulmones corrieran peligro.

—Suenas fatal. Mañana iré a ver cómo estás.

—No. Quiero decir, no deseo contagiarte algo. Me recuperaré, de verdad.

—-¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —se sintió aliviado—. Tus llamadas son toda la medicina que necesito. Además, no vernos en persona durante unos días hará que las cosas sean más. ..interesantes

¿Era él quien hablaba y perpetuaba un fraude?

—Pero sigues pensando en acompañarme a la boda de Hinata el sábado, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... claro.

—Yo iré temprano para ayudar a las damas de honor, de modo que nos veremos allí.

—De acuerdo —tomó nota mental para comprobar si le fallaban las neuronas.

—Mientras tanto, espero que te mejores pronto.

—Ya me siento mejor.

—Bien. Te dejo —musitó Sakura—. ¿Me llamarás cuando te levantes?

Itachi titubeó. Una cosa era recibir sus llamadas equivocadas y otra iniciar un contacto e interpretar el papel de su novio. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

—¿Por qué no me llamas tú... mañana por la noche?

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella—. Mañana por la tarde me toca el turno en el puesto de donación de sangre en el ayuntamiento, pero te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

Colgó en la oscuridad. Fue al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Una ducha caliente de diez minutos ayudó poco para borrarla de su mente. Se secó rápidamente con el cuerpo aún vibrando por el encuentro que habían mantenido; en sus oídos todavía reverberaban los gritos de placer de Sakura.

Encorvó los hombros por el remordimiento.

¿En qué pensaba?

Él, el hombre de nulos sentimientos que había jurado que jamás permitiría que su libido se interpusiera en su sentido común, había sucumbido a una voz melodiosa con un vocabulario erótico.

Sonrió con ironía. Ese día era su cumpleaños... treinta y siete.

¿Los hombres poseían un reloj biológico?

Tendría que preguntárselo a Kisame, que era adepto a esas cosas cuando no hacía bromas. Esbozó una mueca y esperó que su compañero no le hubiera preparado una fiesta sorpresa. El buen Kisame e inclusive su propio primo Obito siempre intentaban emparejarlo con una amiga-vecina-conocida, aunque hasta el momento debía reconocer que no había conocido a nadie que despertara su mente lo suficiente como para que mereciera la pena aceptar los rigores del romance.

Hasta entonces. Pero la suerte hacía que ella no tuviera ni idea de lo buenos que eran juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera le caía bien.

Y para empeorarlo todo, ayudaba a potenciar la causa del otro tipo.

—**0—**

—Cuando entro, el doctor Izumo dice: "Yamanaka-san, tan puntual como siempre".—Ino alardeó de su romance unilateral con el jefe de obstetricia—. Es tan guapo...

—Solamente porque Izumo-san es el primer médico que no se queja de tus impuntualidades ¿a eso lo llamas progreso? –Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, tú mantienes sexo telefónico con tu novio de diez meses y llamas a eso progreso.

_Touché. _

—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Al menos dile cómo te llamas.

—Pero se sentirá humillado cuando averigüe que no sabe con quién ha estado hablando. Además, no perderé la esperanza de que mire mi placa —suspiró; luego miró más allá de Sakura—. Oh, oh, ahí viene Tsunade-sama. Nos vemos.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo su amiga se marchaba por el pasillo. Tsunade, la doctora de ese turno en urgencias, no parecía complacida. Y se dirigía en línea recta hacia ella.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

—Enfermera Haruno. Me han informado de que ayer aceptó y atendió aun animal en urgencias. Podría haber puesto todo el programa en peligro, por no decir los puestos de trabajo y las vidas de pacientes que, en una urgencia, preferirían que una habitación no estuviera ocupada debido a violaciones en el reglamento sanitario creadas por una enfermera que se supone que debe servir de ejemplo para el resto del personal sanitario.

Si se hubiera detenido para respirar, ella se habría defendido. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el discurso, solo se disculpó y prometió que el episodio no se repetiría.

—Si sucede de nuevo —advirtió Tsunade—, será despedida de inmediato.

Sus ojos corroboraron la amenaza...nada de indemnización, ni carta de recomendación ni fiesta de despedida. Giró en redondo y se marchó.

Sakura tragó saliva. Las segundas oportunidades en su profesión eran raras, y no pensaba estropearlo. En ese momento se sintió irritada con el oficial Uchiha por haberla puesto en esa situación...y por meterse en su cabeza la noche anterior mientras Sai y ella se.."divertían"

El recuerdo aún le brindaba calor.

Tal vez Sai fuera el hombre con el que podía explorar sus fantasías, todas ellas. Sonrió al pensar que era alguien como ella, que presentaba una fachada estoica al mundo, cuando en lo más hondo de su ser también él buscaba a alguien que liberara sus pasiones.

Qué notable que se hubieran encontrado.

No dejó de sonreír y asentir, tratando de soslayar la persistente imagen de la cara de Itachi Uchiha a centímetros de la suya después de haberla rodeado con sus brazos para salvarla de un trozo de bollo. Había salvado la vida de un perro y la suya en el espacio de unas horas.

Era su trabajo.

También ella salvaba vidas en urgencias, de modo que si el oficial Itachi pensaba que estaba en deuda con él, ya podía esperar sentado. Apretó la mandibula y desterró su imagen de la mente.

Menos mal que el día pasó con relativa tranquilidad. Era de agradecer, ya que se había presentado voluntaria para extraer sangre en la campaña en el ayuntamiento. Estaría lista para relajarse con Sai por teléfono cuando llegara a casa.

Un maravilloso efecto secundario de sus sesiones sensuales era el sueño profundo del que disfrutaba luego, a pesar de la temperatura sofocante que reinaba en su apartamento.

Salió del hospital a eso de las tres de la tarde. Se abanicó con un pequeño cuaderno de notas que encontró en el bolso, concediendo que las actividades de las hormonas también subían con la temperatura. Eso podía explicar por qué una mujer recatada como ella se comportaba de forma extraña, teniendo sexo telefónico con un hombre mientras fantaseaba con otro.

Si no era un delito, resultaba, como mínimo, un pecado extravagante.

En el autobús se dirigió a su habitual asiento en el fondo, pero se detuvo al ver un cartel amarillo en un poste. .

"_**Perro perdido. Mezcla de razas, macho, pelo blanco. Responde al. nombre de Akamaru."**_

Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Akamaru? No era de extrañar que el pobre animal huyera.

Después de apuntar el número que aparecía en el papel, frunció el ceño al ocurrírsele un pensamiento.

La comisaría se hallaba a una manzana de distancia del ayuntamiento. Quizá de paso pudiera entregarle el número al oficial Uchiha. Probablemente había llevado al perro a un refugio para animales, pero bien podía realizar el esfuerzo... solo por el perro.

Nunca antes había estado en el interior de una comisaría. Era sorprendente cómo la simpIe presencia de tantos agentes uniformados podían conseguir que te sintieras observada.

Dentro reinaba el caos... no había pensado que hubiera tanta actividad delictiva en esa ciudad que había adoptado como suya. Esperó en una cola durante veinticinco minutos para hablar con un hombre de mediana edad con unas marcas profundas, semejantes a agallas; tan peculiares que no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —gruñó.

—Busco al oficial Itachi Uchiha.

La miró de arriba abajo, luego le ofreció una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Es por un asunto policial?

Sakura se fijó en su propio uniforme blanco. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y se había olvidado de quitarse el estetoscopio.

—No, es personal.

—¿Oh? —el sujeto enarcó la sonrisa, haciendo mas notables las tiburonescas facciones, después abrió mucho los ojos—. Oh. Espere un momento —alzó el teléfono, habló y colgó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Por aquí.

Siguió al hombre por un laberinto de pasiIlos, pero comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ver que tenían a una multitud de agentes que iban tras ellos.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

—Eh, "comadreja" —gritó el hombre—. jFeliz cumpleaños!

Itachi Uchiha se volvió, la vio y se levantó de su escritorio. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa. Sakura tragó saliva consternada. ..era tan atractivo como recordaba.

—¿Y bien? —el agente de las toscas facciones de tiburón la señaló-. ¿No ha traído su propia música?

Sakura lo miró perpleja. ¿Es que era senil?

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Itachi a la gente allí congregada.

—jKisame contrató a una bailarina erótica para tu cumpleaños! —gritó un sujeto de cabellera platinada. El grupo estalló en aplausos y vítores de ánimo.

Sakura se quedó helada. ¿Una bailarina erótica? ¿Creían que ella era una bailarina erótica? Miró a Itachi con ojos furiosos, aunque resultaba evidente que él no se sentía tan perturbado por la idea como ella.

—¡Haga algo! —pidió, cruzando los brazos.

El Uchiha suspiró.

—Se acabó el tiempo, chicos —gritó. Cuando todo el mundo calló, añadió-: La señorita Haruno es una enfermera diplomada del Hospital del Condado.

Un silencio aturdido los envolvió. El hombre que la había recibido farfulló unas disculpas y se marchó con el resto de los policías.

Sakura se ruborizó por la vergüenza. ¿Es que los encuentros con ese hombre estaban destinados a ser siempre tan incómodos?

Cuando quedaron solos ante su escritorio, él dejó de sonreír.

—-Hola. –musitó Sakura.

Él sólo asintió con sequedad.

—Siento lo sucedido, señorita. Los chicos a veces se dejan llevar. ¿Quiere un poco de café o alguna otra cosa para beber?

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—No. He venido para darle un número de teléfono —él volvió a sonreír—No el mío. Yo.. he visto un cartel que anunciaba que un perro se había perdido, con una descripción parecida a la del que usted atropelló.

—Accidentalmente —añadió Itachi con pesar.

—Lo que sea —buscó en el bolso y sacó el número apuntado—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias.

Sin embargo, no parecía demasiado agradecido.

—¿Lo llevó al refugio?

—No, me lo llevé a casa conmigo.

—Oh —parpadeó sorprendida—. Bueno, qué amable.

—¿Le causé problemas en el hospital?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, señorita.

—No, no lo siente. Le indiqué con claridad que no se me permitía atender aun perro, pero no quiso marcharse.

—Podría haber muerto.

—Mire, me gustan los perros como a la que más, pero, ¿qué sentiría si entrara en Urgencias con un ataque al corazón y viera un perro tendido en la cama contigua a la suya?

—Eso depende. ¿Es usted mi enfermera?

—Adiós, oficial Uchiha.

—Espere. Iba a tomarme un descanso. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo?

Sakura tenía que comer antes de entrar de servicio en la donación de sangre, pero no quería comer con él. Y menos después de la bochornosa confusión con la supuesta bailarina erótica.

—No.

—Hmp, debería —insistió el hombre de pronunciadas ojeras—. Después de todo, ayer le salvé la vida. Esta en deuda conmigo. Además, es mi cumpleaños.

Al ver sus brillantes ojos negros, titubeó. Era increíblemente atractivo, de eso no cabía la más mínima duda, y aunque el día anterior ella habría sido capaz de salvarse a sí misma, él había ido a su rescate.

—Bueno...

—¡Itachi! —gritó un hombre detrás de Sakura—. jFeliz cumpleaños!

Toda la multitud había regresado escoltando a una rubia vestida con un tradicional uniforme de enfermera. Siempre que las enfermeras llevaran minifaldas, claro está, y tacones de aguja.

Sakura se apartó cuando la otra avanzó y dejó un cassette sobre la mesa, luego apretó una tecla y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una versión estilizada del _Happy Birthday. _

La mujer se desprendió de la cofia de enfermera y se soltó el pelo rubio, agitándolo en la cara de su cliente. Cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, Sakura trastabilló hacia la entrada, luchando con una oleada de emociones. Un lado oscuro de ella quería ver cómo iba a responder el oficial a esa manifiesta exhibición.

El oficial Uchiha disfrutaba de lo lindo. No de un modo grosero, sino con buen humor. La mujer se había quedado con la parte superior de un bikini y la falda, al tiempo que pasaba los brazos en torno al cuello de Itachi mientras bailaba ante él.

Sakura entornó los ojos al imaginarse en el lugar de la otra, desnudándose para alguien.

Pero, ¿para quién?

Abrió bien los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Cuando la mujer lo obligó a sentarse y se sentó en su regazo, Sakura huyó.

—**0—**

Le agradó tener que caminar una manzana. Avanzó con pasos cortos bajo el bochornoso calor. La respiración se le aceleró al pensar en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Lo bueno era que la aparición de la bailarina le había ahorrado la compañía de Itachi.

Esbozó una mueca.

Y lo malo era que la aparición de la bailarina le había ahorrado la compañía de Itachi.

Se sintió consternada por sus pensamientos. Al ver a la rubia él había olvidado al instante la invitación.

Desterró las imágenes inquietantes de compartir un almuerzo íntimo con él, luego compró un bollo en un puesto de la calle y aceleró el paso con el deseo de ocupar las manos y la mente.

Como ya le había entregado el teléfono del posible propietario del perro, no los unían más vínculos. De hecho, no se le ocurrían más circunstancias que la obligaran a hablar con él en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DESDE EL DIVAN DE PSICOLOGICO DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_**Bien, se l oque opinan, ¿complico mucho las cosas para este par, verdad? Nah, solo sigo buscando el acercamiento adecuado. si no es cuando Sakura esta medio ahogándose con un bollo, es un Itachi que atropeya a un inocente Akamaru, o nuevamente a Sakura... confundida con una bailarina clase B. Justicia ironica del destino, eso si. ¿Y que onda con Sai? bueno, sigo prolongandoselos por una soberana razon... la cual no diré porque arruinaría la sorpresa.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, son un aditivo primordial para la continuidad de estas tramas. **_

_**See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Temprano! bueno, tenia que hacerlo ya que me estan dejando sin todo el tiempo que debería. De nuevo al trabajo y esta autora tiene la novedad DE QUE SE VA A CASAR! (así es muchachos varoniles del género masculino, ¡me les voy!), bueno, ya dejo menos tiempo para mis comerciales y mas para el fic de esta semana.**_

_**Y como dice mi sister Higurashi... ARRIBA EL TELON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

—Me gustaría ver a la enfermera Sakura Haruno —le dijo a la mujer que recibía a los donantes.

—¿Es amigo de Sakura? —Ino Yamanaka, con descaro lo miró de arriba abajo.

_..No, pero hemos tenido sexo. _

—Nos conocemos.

—Oh, espere -—el rostro de la mujer registró reconocimiento—. ¿Es usted el poli que casi consigue que la despidan?

—Bueno —Itachi asintió con ironía—, también tengo otros méritos para la fama.

La mujer observó la reluciente placa que llevaba y enarcó las cejas.

—Apuesto que sí. Por aquí, oficial Uchiha.

Siguió a la enfermera delgada, divertido al saber que parecía conocer tanto a Sakura como sus asuntos. Pensó que quizá pudiera serle de ayuda.

—¿Es usted la amiga que va a casarse?

—Oh, no, esa es Hinata Hyuuga. Yo soy Ino. Ino Yamanaka.

—Encantado de conocerla, Ino-san —respondió él cortésmente.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ino vio a Sakura antes de que ella los viera. Ponía un esparadrapo en el brazo de un hombre de mediana edad que acababa de terminar de dar sangre. Le sonrió y le indicó una mesa donde había refrescos. Itachi experimentó una punzada de envidia... quería ser él quien recibiera su sonrisa radiante y por enésima vez se preguntó si Sai hoy le había puesto un anillo en la mano.

—Sakura —llamó Ino con voz dulce—, mira quién ha venido a verte.

Ella giró y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

—Hola —saludó Itachi con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola

Si la ciudad pudiera embotellar esa frialdad, la ola de calor se mitigaría.

—Sakura —reprendió Ino—, no me dijiste que tu poli fuera tan atractivo.

—¿Lo es? No lo había notado.

Ino la miró con expresión extraña, le entregó el formulario y se marchó.

—¿No soy atractivo? -preguntó él con expresión dolida.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Debería seguir "festejando" ¿no?

Al parecer, eso no le había parecido divertido a ella. Sonrió con timidez, sosteniendo la gorra en ambas manos.

—Yo, hmm, lo siento. Mi compañero se deja dominar por las bromas.

—Hmm.

—En cualquier caso, intenté encontrarla, después, pero había desaparecido.

—Mire, oficial, estoy bastante ocupada. Si quiere dar sangre, recuéstese ahí.

Itachi obedeció, pensando que quizá esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar cerca de ella y echado al mismo tiempo. Ella le tomó la presión arterial mientras escuchaba con el estetoscopio.

—Por su expresión —musitó—, debo de estar muerto.

—No, pero su tensión se eleva hacia el extremo de lo que es normal. ¿Es normal eso?

—No, siempre ha sido perfecta —aunque su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a cobrar vida al oír su voz—Probablemente se debe a los estímulos del día. ¿Puedo donar?

Ella asintió.

—Pero compruebe la tensión otra vez dentro de unos días, para asegurarnos. Súbase la manga, por favor.

Se desabotonó el puño de su camisa azul de uniforme.

—Aun no me ha dicho si quisiera tomar un café conmigo. ¿A qué hora sale?

—Dentro de un par de horas —repuso Sakura con expresión carente de todo interés.

Le clavaría un bisturí si supiera que él conocía los sonidos que emitía cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.

—Y tendrá que comer algo en cuanto hayamos terminado.

Itachi no insistió, solo porque tenía casi seguro el hecho de que esa noche volvería a llamarlo, siempre y cuando no hubiera descubierto que marcaba un número equivocado. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaran juntos, más probable era que reconociera su voz. Pero también sabía que sus encuentros nocturnos estaban contados, ya que su novio la llamaría pronto y ella no tardaría en descubrir su error.

Cruzó sus piernas mientras marcaba algo en el formulario de donación.

Se inclinó sobre él y le pasó una banda elástica por el brazo, encima del codo. Llevaba el pelo recogido; añoró verlo cayendo sobre sus hombros, como estaría esa noche cuando lo llamara.

Los dedos le rozaron la piel con la suavidad de una mariposa y, para su propia sorpresa, comenzó a excitarse. Apoyó el gorro sobre su regazo de la manera más discreta posible para ocultar la evidencia, pero ella vio el movimiento y frunció el ceño.

Apartó la vista y se puso a silbar hasta recuperar otra vez el control. Sakura era adictiva.

Le giró el brazo y con algo de dolor movió el dedo sobre una red de venas.

—Ahí hay una buena —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Desde luego, cuando alzó la aguja que iba a clavarle, Itachi supo por qué sonreía.

—Con cuidado —pidió—. Soy sensible a... iEyy!

Al fin recibía esa sonrisa radiante.

—No le dolió, ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca cuando insertó el tubo que conducía a una bolsa de plasma en el extremo de la aguja.

—No mucho más que un golpe en el ojo.

—Como tiene la presión alta, la sangre debería salir con facilidad —afirmó ella con alegría.

—¿Se supone que eso es bueno?

—A menos que lo atropelle un coche de policía.

—¿Y me llevarían ante usted?

—Yo ayudo a cualquier _persona _que entra en urgencias —manifestó Sakura—, incluso a una impertinente y mandona.

Pero parecía complacida de haberle provocado una erección. El problema era que con tanto toqueteo y ajuste, la erección empezaba a ser excesiva. Estaba impaciente por que lo llamara esa noche.

—¿Encontró al propietario del perro?

La voz no sonaba del todo amistosa, pero al menos parecía normal.

—Llamé, pero resulta que los Inuzuka estaban por salir fuera de la ciudad, asi que me quedaré con Akamaru hasta que vuelvan.

Movió el tubo para facilitar el paso de la sangre.

—¿Eso le plantea un problema de espacio?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él se dio cuenta de que Sakura mantenía una conversación.

—Hmp, no, mi casa es vieja, pero bastante grande. Y vivo solo.

¿Acaso eso era una insinuación?

—Oh.

—¿Vive sola?—preguntó.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Me refería a si vivía con su familia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tiene familia numerosa? —costaba sacarle las respuestas.

—Sólo a mi madre —Itachi guardó silencio con la esperanza de que se explayara—. Mi padre murió hace varios años. La mayor parte del tiempo, mi madre vive con una de mis tías.

Pareció melancólica y él pensó en todos los momentos alegres y tristes de su vida que jamás tendría la oportunidad de compartir, la risa y las lágrimas que jamás podría presenciar. Sakura Haruno lo hacía sentir posesivo, de un modo noble, desde luego. Bueno, quizá no todas sus intenciones fueran nobles.

—¿Y qué me dice de usted? —inquirió ella.

Itachi parpadeó, tan perdido en _sus _asombrosos ojos jade, que había olvidado de que hablaban.

—¿De mí qué?

—¿Tiene una familia grande? —suspiró, como si fuera tonto.

—Sólo a mis padres, un hermano menor y dos sobrinas

—Vaya.

Itachi tomó la respuesta escueta como una invitación para proseguir.

—Mis padres viven y disfrutan de salud en Iwagakure, y mi hermano vive en Otogakure desde hace cinco años, pero intentamos reunirnos al menos una vez al año.

—Eso es agradable —comprobó la bolsa—…y ya ha terminado de dar sangre... en un tiempo récord.

Estupendo. Justo cuando quería pasar tiempo con ella, había establecido un récord para donar sangre.

Con dedos precisos ella quitó el catéter y le entregó una gasa para que apretara sobre el punto de entrada mientras terminaba de apuntar algo en el historial.

—¿Querría cenar conmigo en alguna ocasión? —soltó él. Al menos había tenido éxito en captar su atención. Contuvo el aliento, pero ella meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo. Sai y yo somos...fieles.

_Pero has estado compartiendo tus fantasías conmigo._Itachi tuvo ganas de gritar.

—¿Su novio ya ha regresado? —sabía que iba por terreno peligroso, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Sí. Pero olvidé mencionarle su nombre.

—No se preocupe por eso

¿Sakura se había ruborizado? Se sentó. Quiso acercarla para darle un beso prolongado. A cambio se bajó la manga e intentó abotonarse el puño.

Para su sorpresa, ella le apartó la mano.

—Déjeme. —Sakura hizo que el simple proceso de abotonarse el puño fuera un acto erótico. Itachi se secó una lámina de transpiración de la frente, que había surgido solo de observar sus dedos ágiles y saber dónde habían estado

—Ya está. Gracias por donar sangre... las reservas están peligrosamente bajas.

—Ha sido un placer ayudar. Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

—Quizá podría animar a sus compañeros a venir.

—¿Cuántas bolsas necesita? —Itachi sonrió, sin querer desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Tantas como consiga.

—Si consigo que vengan cincuenta donantes, ¿aceptará cenar conmigo?

—No —Sakura se mordió el labio-. Pero le invitaré ese café.

—Trato hecho —Itachi se puso de pie—. Espero que tengan suficientes bolsas.

—Parece que trabajaré hasta tarde —la sonrisa que esbozó sacudió a Itachi.

Él titubeó. ¿Significaba eso que no pensaba llamarlo esa noche?

—¿Tiene planes?

—Se supone que tengo que llamar a Sai cuando llegue a casa, eso es todo.

Itachi exhibió una mueca de satisfacción.

—Bueno, cuando hable con él, dígale que pienso que es un hombre afortunado —se puso la gorra y se llevó la mano a la visera—. Sakura-san.

—**0—**

Sakura inyectó un tono de burla a su voz, para que Sai no creyera que estaba interesada en aquel hombre.

—Me dijo que te comunicara que te consideraba un hombre afortunado.

—No lo recuerdo del gimnasio. ¿ qué aspecto tiene ese Uchiha? ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

Ella casi no podía oír su voz pues hablaba muy bajito, así que pegó el oído al auricular. –

—Desde luego que no. Quiero decir, no es repulsivo, pero no es mi tipo.

—¿Oh?

—Es alto, tiene el cabello largo y es muy serio —se apresuró a contestar, buscando las palabras—-…¡y mandón!

Y la llamaba "Sakura-san", como si fuera especial.

—¿Mandón? Bueno, supongo que es así como consiguió que tantos policías fueran a donar sangre.

—Supongo —Sakura se reclinó en las almohadas que había juntado contra el cabecero.

Había sido todo un espectáculo ver a esos policías haciendo cola para donar sangre. Cincuenta y tres en total. Itachi Uchiha parecía determinado a conseguir esa taza de café... y su atención. El problema es que ya la tenía.

—Sai…—fue incapaz de identificar las emociones que bullían en su interior—, sé que hemos estado... divirtiéndonos... por teléfono últimamente, pero me preguntaba si esta noche podíamos hablar.

Del modo en que Itachi Uchiha había querido hablar ese día, sobre la familia y las cosas que eran importantes. Con Itachi se había contenido porque no había querido abrirse con un desconocido, pero anhelaba esa clase de camaradería con Sai.

—Hablar —repitió en voz baja—. Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No lo sé —reconoció—. ¿Qué te parece de nosotros?

—¿Qué pasa con. ..nosotros?

—Bueno —Sakura sonrió y se acomodó en la cama—, ¿qué fue lo que primero te atrajo de mí?

—Eso es fácil. Eres hermosa, inteligente, hermosa.

Ella experimentó una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

—Eres muy dulce, pero no buscaba un cumplido. ¿Qué crees que nos hace una buena pareja?

—¿No basta que esté loco por ti?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió y cerró los ojos... eran las palabras que había esperado, pronunciadas con vibrante sinceridad.

—¿Eres feliz con el modo en que marchan las cosas entre nosotros?

—Supongo que sí. Sí. Sí, lo soy.

—Estupendo. Yo también —Sakura recordó su conversación anterior con Itachi y añadió—Háblame más de tu familia y de dónde naciste.

—Soy de...del este de Konoha.

—Eso lo sé —rió-. Quería saber cómo había sido tu infancia. Ni siquiera sé si tienes hermanos.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes... prefiero escuchar cosas de ti.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Me has contado alguna vez por qué te hiciste enfermera?

—Creo que no -sonrió.

—Pues dímelo.

Los recuerdos la invadieron.

—Imagino que siempre fui la que arreglaba todo en casa. Mi padre trabajaba mucho y a mi madre casi siempre le daba por comunicarse a través de las discusiones.

—De modo que tú eras la pacificadora y sanadora.

—Supongo. También me gustaba la fotografía. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me encontré con un accidente automovilístico y saqué la cámara. Pero al revelar el carrete, me di cuenta de que había empleado todas las fotos para captar a los enfermeros que se habían presentado allí. Me resultaron asombrosos... altruistas.

—¿Hubo supervivientes?

—Sí —susurró—. Todos sobrevivieron. Decidí que la próxima vez que me encontrara con una emergencia, quería ser capaz de hacer algo más que sacar una foto. Quería hacer algo por los demás.

-Conseguiste tu deseo —comentó él tras unos momentos de silencio.

—Si es que no me despiden por atender a perros —rió

—Fue culpa de _ese _poli, no tuya.

—Bueno —suspiró—, él intentaba hacer algo bueno... lo que pasa es que me pilló en un momento malo y me dejó en una situación incómoda. Analizándolo ahora, no tendría que haber reaccionado con... tanta vehemencia.

—Estoy convencido de que él se siente igual. No le des más vueltas.

No lo haría, aunque el recuerdo del oficial escondiendo su excitación con la gorra podría llegar a quitarle el sueño.

—¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra cosa interesante hoy? —preguntó él.

A Sakura le agradó ese cambio en Sai. Nunca había sido muy propenso a eso, pero a ella le gustaba compartir los momentos normales del día.

—No mucho. Pero ayer recibí una carta de mi madre.

—¿Oh?

—A pesar de que vive en la otra punta del país, posee la capacidad de hacerme sentir como una niña de doce años.

—Las madres son especiales para eso. ¿Le molesta que aún sigas soltera?

—Bueno, más o menos.

—Cumple con su trabajo.

—Supongo -suspiró-. ¿Tu madre es igual?

—Hmm, ¿no lo son todas?

—¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tus padres? —a él le dio un ataque de tos.

—Sakura, de pronto no me siento muy bien. Creo que empieza a desaparecer el efecto del medicamento que estoy tomando. ¿podríamos...? —volvió a toser—. ¿Podríamos terminar esta conversación en algún otro momento?

—Claro —murmuró, lamentando su mala sincronización. Maldito Itachi Uchiha por agitar cosas en su interior. Se retorció contra las almohadas—. ¿Qué te parece si...?

—He de colgar —cortó él—. ¿Me llamarás mañana por la noche?

—De acuerdo —pero ya había colgado.

Dejó el teléfono en la base y se reprendió por ser tan poco considerada. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar el sábado en la boda. Notó que la luz del contestador parpadeaba; alguien había llamado mientras hablaba con Sai.

Apretó el botón para activarlo.

—_**iGracias por comprar este producto Te meteck! Este es un mensaje de prueba para que ajuste el volumen. Apriete .1. Si no quiere que se repita este mensaje. **_

Gimió y apretó el .1. Odiaba ese estúpido aparato. Con la esperanza de que un helado la ayudara a dormir, en sustitución de un orgasmo, fue a la cocina vestida con una camiseta y pantaletas, se plantó delante de la puerta abierta del frigorífico durante unos minutos para gozar del frío, luego llevó el helado al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y se preguntó qué veía Sai en ella. Había dicho que era hermosa, pero, ¿percibía ese lado secreto que disfrutaba probándose sombreros y comiendo helado en braguitas?

Unos días atrás, había estado a punto de cortar con Sai, pero en ese momento...había descubierto ese lado sorprendentemente erótico y vulnerable en él. Estaba ansiosa por verlo el sábado, para comprobar si actuaba de forma diferente, más relajada. Con suerte el sexo telefónico abriría otras puertas de comunicación. Quizá descubrirían que tenían más cosas en común que su propensión a los detalles y la afición por las películas extranjeras.

Sonó el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Me has estado ocultando cosas! ¡Frentuda! —acusó Ino.

—¿De qué hablas? —rio.

—Hablo de ese uniformado sexy que llevó a todo el departamento de policía de Konoha a nuestra puerta. Es magnífico y tú te portaste tan mal con él.

—Itachi Uchiha estuvo apunto de lograr que me despidieran —le recordó.

—Pero en cuestión de horas él solito triplicó las reservas del banco de sangre.

—Solo lo hizo para que mañana por la tarde lo invitara a un café.

—Oh. jQué romántico!

—¡Ino-cerda!, él sabe que me saca de mis casillas, y este es otro modo de conseguirlo. Acepté porque se trataba de una buena causa.

—Creo que le gustas. Todos esos "sí, Sakura-san" Cielos, te hace engordar el ego.

—iPara! —Sakura no quería pensar en ello más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Hablo en serio... probablemente se debe a todo ese sexo telefónico.

—De acuerdo, me he perdido.

—¡Vibraciones! Irradias vibraciones sexuales, Sakura, y el poli las capta. El sexo engendra sexo.

—Pensé que para engendrar hacía falta que se practicara el sexo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Bueno, pues no estoy interesada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo a Sai —jugó con el helado y frunció el ceño— y creo que al fin empezamos a superar el estancamiento emocional en el que estábamos. Ya comienza a abrirse.

—Eso es bueno... supongo.

—Claro que es bueno. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—No sé... la expresión que pone ese poli. .Jamás vi que Sai te mirara de esa manera.

—¿Te refieres con burla?

—Si quieres saberlo —Ino rió—, creo que ese Uchiha te está volviendo loca, y es Sai quien aprovecha los resultados.

—Eso es absurdo. Y no acepto consejos de amor de una mujer que permite que un hombre la llame por su apellido solo para no lastimar su ego.

—Voy a decírselo al doctor Izumo mañana —Ino suspiró.—Será mejor que te deje descansar para que mañana estés bien en tu cita con el oficial Uchiha.

—No es una cita —Sakura puso _los _ojos en blanco—. Comeremos algo en un parque público.

—¿Se lo has contado a Sai?

—No -contestó tras un titubeo.—Buenas noches.

Sakura contempló el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué derecho tenía Itachi Uchiha a irrumpir en su vida cuando las cosas empezaban a ir tan bien con Sai?

—**0—**

Toda la mañana el estado de ánimo de Itachi pasó de la exaltación, porque esa tarde iba a ver a Sakura, al desprecio por sí mismo por llevar tan lejos la farsa. La noche anterior había tenido que cortar la conversación porque ella comenzaba a aventurarse en un terreno que podía meterlo en problemas.

Las cosas empezaban a descontrolarse, en particular la atracción que le inspiraba esa mujer.

Con la esperanza de que ese idiota de Sai se hubiera marchado de la ciudad para siempre y el lío se resolviera por sí solo, había llamado al despacho del contable y un mensaje grabado le indicó que lo más probable era que regresara a Konoha el domingo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué no había llamado a Sakura.

El muy ingrato.

Le quedaban un par de días para intentar conquistarla antes de que se descubriera todo.

Quizá cuando averiguara que Sai no era el hombre con el que creía que hablaba, y con la absoluta atención que le dedicaba él, rompiera con el tipo.

Se rascó la sien con el destornillador que había empleado para colocar un ventilador en la ventana de su dormitorio. Por otro lado, ¿era ese el modo en que quería ganarse a Sakura, a través de la humillación?

Además, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con ella si la conseguía? Lo más importante para él en ese momento era llegar a ser el mejor policía posible.

Maldición, Sakura apenas lo soportaba y ya hacía que perdiera la concentración. ¿Cuánto podría empeorar si dispusiera de acceso ilimitado a ella?

Mucho. Demasiado.

Suspiró. Como oficial de policía, se suponía que su conducta era más elevada que la de los civiles. Su soledad no era excusa para engañar a una mujer inocente. En algún momento, de algún modo, esa tarde encontraría un modo de contarle la verdad.

"_Sakura, ¿quieres oír algo gracioso? no vas a creértelo, pero..."_

¿A quién quería engañar? Tendría suerte si no lo despellejaba. No había quebrantado ninguna ley escrita, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer que había pisoteado varias leyes no escritas.

Decidió que podía olvidarla, ya que ella tampoco lo tenía en muy alta estima.

"No es mi tipo".

Si volvía a llamarlo por accidente, podía comunicarle que se había equivocado de número y colgar. Fin de la historia.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de. borrar la imagen de su rostro sonriente. ¿Era él el único hombre que sabía lo desinhibida que podía llegar a mostrarse?

Desde que había cambiado su turno al de la mañana para reemplazar a un compañero enfermo, dispuso del resto del día para anticipar y temer su encuentro con Sakura. Ella salía a las tres, de modo que habían quedado para verse en el parque central junto a la venida Kanzaki a las tres y media.

Miró el reloj. Le quedaba una hora.

—¿Te apetece algo de aire fresco? —le pregunto al perro.

Akamaru ladró dos veces.

Itachi giró unas vueltas más los tornillos del ventilador y luego guardó la caja de herramientas.

—De acuerdo, dame algunos minutos para pensar el modo en que puedo brindarte movilidad e iremos al parque —se detuvo, evaluó al perro vendado y se le ocurrió una idea— Quizá no me mate si le parezco irresistiblemente tierno.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE EL DIVÁN PSICOANALÍTICO DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Bueno, una semana más y... tengo la novedad de comentar que el fic no será tan largo (no estoy diciendo que se va a acabar en el siguiente capitulo) solo que esto no va a prolongarse al rango de una super-serie. Ejem en fin, antes un pequeño comercial:**

**ESCRITORAS Y ESCRITORES DE FANFICTIONS, ESTAN CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS A UNIRSE AL FORO MONDO FANDOM**

**h t t p : / / e l- m o n do f a n d o m . l o s - f o r o s . o rg / (quitaos los espacios y ya esta)**

**Ahora con la novedad de mi boda, ejem, la fecha es para el 20 de agosto. Y falta poco asi que como verán, andamos vueltos locos con eso, pero ya es mucho lio explicarlo por aqui, pero no se preocupen, voy a darme la recia con este fic y con mi parte de "A la Sombra de King" para no dejar cabos sueltos.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
